Lure Lost Episodes
by smexygrey
Summary: Takes place after our Bewilderment as to when Luke and Reid became boyfriends and some other tapes the writers/directors had stash away in there basement. - This shall be a prelude to my another story I'm writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Lure Lost Episodes**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters just the sheer fun of writing this! I decided to write this since some of the writing on the show seems to be leaving us fans bewildered as to when they become boyfriends. XD So I kind of started it for that reason but this will be a prelude to another story I will be writing.

It was one in the early morning. The house was dead to any sound or movement. The sound of chatter and laughter were that of yesterday's memories as the silence hummed in the air and the night's chill came seeping through the windows. Luke was too focused on keeping busy that he didn't feel the chill, the goose-bumps that ran up his skin or his finger tips that were becoming numb.

The young man sat there in the corner of his room reading letters that had been sent to him earlier. He decided to bring his work home since he didn't feel as staying the whole night in a lonely building. Luke sat there behind his desk, re-reading the last few pages of a business transaction for the Grimaldi shipping company. He had been left in charge of all business related situations since his father, Damian, had been sent to jail. Since only a few months ago he had learnt very quickly all the ropes and had grown accustomed to the business, especially for someone at his young age, it was impressive, to say the least, to be head of a company. This has not been his first business deal and not so difficult than many others but Luke could not comprehend anything that was on the pieces of paper in front of him. He had read it twice, eyes following each line of words, yet He couldn't comprehend the information that was right in front of him.

Focusing only made it worse as his mind was clouded by the thoughts of an auburn hair man with brooding personality. Even though it was almost a week since he had last seen him, the image was vivid in his mind. The blond hair man sat back in his chair with a sense of discontentment. Looking up into the ceiling he replayed the last confrontation he had with the older man.

"_What are you doing here Luke?" Auburn hair man said. _

"_I'm not sure about that either" _

"_So you didn't tell Noah about us, he found out and then he dumped you and you came here looking for a shoulder to lean on" _

"_No it's not like that, please" _

"_Get out" _

Luke closed his eyes as if to wash away the memory that was still fresh in his head. The cold stare, harsh words and yet, with his cold exterior he could see through his mask and hear his voice crackle when he spoke. He had hurt him. He cursed himself, not even sure of why he said those words. He knew he wanted to be around him, in his presence, his air?

Luke heaved and let out a long sigh realizing he couldn't feel his fingertips and rubbed his hands together for warmth. Giving up on his attempt to read, he decided to try to get some sleep.

He got up and fell on the bed pulling a pillow close him. Another hour past, the blond man groan as looked at the time, it was after three. Luke lay there, wrestling with his sudden insomnia through the early hours of the coming day as a handsome doctor haunted his dreams.

Please leave review and please don't be harsh . just the first chapter so far. I haven't written anything in like 3 years o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Lure Lost Episodes ChapII

Disclaimer- sorry guys took so long, credit to my cousin cause she fixes my bad grammar and make it readable for you guys . shes busy so I have to wait on her fix it sorry again.

* * *

Luke woke up with a ray of sunshine that glistened through the window curtains facing his bed. He finally overcame his insomnia that only came shortly before morning.

He rose, slowly and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and was not surprised to discover bags under his eyes. He washed his face, trying to wash away the weariness. With no luck, he took a shower and got dressed. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, smelling the fried eggs and bacon being cooked.

"Hey" Holden said with a warm smile. "mmmm, smells good, Dad" Luke said bending over the counter and rested his chin in his hand.

Holden notice the weary look on his face. "You look tired, didn't get any sleep?"

"No, I was up looking over some business proposals for the company "Luke said. If only that was the real reason, he thought.

"Making some eggs and bacon for me and Ethan, he's in the play room" Holden said, adding the bacons in to fry.

Looking around, with his hand on his chin he asked. "Where's mom and faith?"

"Your mom had some business to take care of and Faith, I think she's still sleeping" He smiled.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them, as if one or the other wanted to ask something. So much had been happening in the household and between the both of them. Being the older person, he began to speak.

"You okay son?" Holden said. Looking at Luke, Holden decided to say his concern. "I know we haven't sat down and talked in a while but you know if there's anything bothering you…"He said, Looking at Luke with questioning eyes. "Maybe a particular person perhaps…" his father hinted.

Looking at his father, he knew his mom had been talking to his father about his particular interest.

"Mom told you." He stated. He was not surprised, his family was known for butting into people business or talking about what's going on in his or anyone else's lives.

"Well, she didn't give me any details, she just said... you know... you had a certain interest in someone…" He said, offering him a plate. "No thanks, I'm not hungry" Trying to change the topic and held his share of concern. "How are you and Molly?"

"We're having some – issues but nothing too big, I don't think we can't work out"

"Ah…" His only notion and moved around the counter and open the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

Sharing the dish out and putting the pot in the sink Holden decided to ask. "How are you and Noah, I know you're not together but have you guys spoken?"

"Ugh, yea we sure have" Luke said mockingly, pulling the cap off, he took a sip of his water.

"You guys argued or something…" He dared to ask. "Was it about… that guy?" He said as his son took a long gulp of the bottle as if to pine for his sudden starch of thirst, using his hand to wipe his mouth. Luke wasn't in the mood to be having a reminder or to talk it out with his father about his Guy drama.

"Honestly. Dad, I don't really want to talk about it "He said disgruntled. It had been almost a week since he spoken or seen the haughty surgeon, he wasn't about to start getting more depressed about it now. Maybe he just wasn't ready to face it.

"Okay….well whenever you wanna just talk" He smiled. "Maybe go see a cub's game this weekend, take Ethan along; He hasn't seen you a lot nowadays"

"Yea, we could do that" Taking another sip. "I'm gonna head out now, I have some papers to sign and some business to discuss with some dealers down the dock" He said making his way back to his room.

"Alright see you later Son" Holden said as Ethan ran in sitting around the table waiting for his eggs and bacon.

It was after six now. It had been a long day. Luke decided to retire for the day, with not much other business to attend to, even the foundation, which was his. One of the best benefits of owning your own company is you could leave for home whenever you like. On his way back, He was certainly feeling the effects of lack of sleep. He had fought it for six hours, In between dowsing off and now it was winning. Driving through Oakdale, He decided to stop by Java for their special latte. He parked his car, and began walking towards Java, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. The Auburn hair man that haunted his dreams stood in from of him.

They stood there, as if time froze. Staring at each other, a sense of guilt washed over Luke, yet at the same time seeing him, he felt... happy? He stared at him with tired eyes, in his normal attire, a suit he usually wears with short shirt inside.

Both men felt the awkwardness between them. He stood there gazing at those deep brown eyes and pouty lips. He couldn't help it, Luke seem to have that effect on him. Reid was the first one to shrug it off, looking away and walking pass the blond man when he felt him grab his arm. "Reid, wait,"

"For what Luke?" He said tiredly and turned to face him, he didn't care much of younger man's plea but maybe he just wanted to reason to stay longer?

"I've been trying to call you" Luke said." You haven't answered any of my calls"

"Well, the intention was to ignore you completely, which you're keeping me from doing now." he said coldly and glared.

"Please don't be like that"

"Like what?"

"I shouldn't have said that, that night"

"It was the truth, wasn't it" He stated. "I'm not at your convenience, Luke, sorry if I don't want to be your boy toy while you run off try to figure out your problems with Noah"

"No"

"So, what am I suppose to do exactly? "

"No it's-" He let out exasperated sigh; He felt shot down every time he tried to say something.

"I'm… just trying to work this all out"

"Well, that's good for you" sarcasm rolled off his tongue and did a condescending smile before walking off, but Luke blocked him. " please, that's not what I meant,"

"I do like you Reid, but I feel so confused right now, I like being around you but I'm trying to figure out what this is…" He wasn't sure if he was making any sense at the point.

Reid just watched him in silence. He found himself gazing into those captivating in his deep brown, puppy eyes of the younger man. He couldn't help himself. Seeing Luke in distress or in any pain for that matter pulled strings in him, in ways he hadn't felt since forever.

He watched as older man in front of him took one step closer. He felt Reid's hand touched his, softly, running his fingers in the palm of his hand and before entwining their fingers together and looking into his brown eyes. Neither one of them spoke. It was only a few minutes, but it spoke volumes.

So caught up in the moment, they didn't realize the Dark hair man that was watching intently at them, three feet away. When Luke finally glimpses Noah looking at them in disgust, before storming off. He abruptly pulled his hand away from Reid and stepped away. Realizing his reaction, He turned to see Reid stepped back and his face hard as stone. Placing his mask on again, he turned, walking away in the distance leaving Luke in middle of the cold, lonely, streets of Oakdale.

* * *

Luke what are you doing -.- sorry guys please bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Lure Lost Episode Chap III

Disclaimer- do not own the characters. So as I said, these are just my idea of what happened to tie up the episodes in-between then gonna continue to another story piece. I'm going to keep posting new chapters till my cuz can fix them. This is a short chapter sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

Luke didn't have much work today and decided to stay home. He just stayed in his room and lying lazily in his bed. He didn't have anything to do or wanted to make an attempt to complete. Right now, he was enjoying the silence and to be left alone with his thoughts.

The week had seemed too have gone by faster than Luke expected. So much had happen in short time and yet, Luke felt like he was still baring the aches from the tragic weekend. Who thought a small dinner, that should be filled with laughter and light conversations amongst friends and families became a nightmare of heartache, angst and just plain awful weekend.

He had invited Reid over to the farm to have dinner with the family. He had no clue that Noah would be there. It was like a bad episode of a TV show, where the main character had dilemma between two men, but that was just the story of his life now. Seeing Noah there in his room was the last thing he expected. Even though seeing him still stirs feelings in him. They had broken up and like old habits, they were hard to die. A love for him that blond man couldn't deny, first love, which lasted as long as theirs wasn't something that could easily be forgotten and honestly, not sure if he wanted to.

Then there was Reid. He couldn't help these feelings he had for him. Luke couldn't pin point as to why he was so intensely attracted to the older man. He was that _'what if'_ factor and that scared the shit out of him. So different and so not what he expected to be to his liking. The guy was an insensitive prick, who praises his own work and took no shame in it with an ego that was out of this world but with all that, underneath, he could saw the good in him, the dedication to his work, strong will and can be compassionate when he wants to.

He remembered Reid's harsh words stung like salt rubbed in wounds but thinking about it now, maybe he deserved it after how he treated him.

'_How could things get so complicated?_ 'He thought and closed his eyes.

His mind drifted and Luke pictured a different scenario. Reid with his family sitting around the table, sharing awkward first meetings, his family prying into Reid's private life and he would attempt to be courteous, made him smile to himself.

He took up his phone from his night stand running through his phone, it's been his fifth time calling and all his calls were either ignored or gone to voicemail. He didn't know why he bothered to have tried. Expecting another result wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

"I don't know what I'm doing "He said out loud. Running his hand threw his blond hair. He lay there staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to what Reid was doing right now.

The auburn hair man came strolling in and close the door throwing his jacket on the couch and head straight for the fridge. He hadn't eaten anything for five hours. The whole time he was doing surgery on someone's tumor his stomach was paging his brain for food. He had only come out of the operating room two hours ago and head straight back to the apartment.

Putting out the ingredients on the table he made his all time favorite extravagant over the top sandwich. Delighted, proud of his masterpiece he sat down, looking for the right spot to bite and took a big chunk. He took almost five big bites before he was looking at the crumbles decorating the plate.

Reid got up and sank into the couch, with his hand resting on his stomach, feeling replenish. He had cured one of his aches and need, but the one in his chest, that was a far different matter.

Clicking the TV on and flicked through the channels and try to keep him distracted long enough not to think about that young blond man that infected his mind. He didn't put much thought as to what had happened at Luke's house that day. He had been occupying himself with work this week. He was too tired to be fixated or to let himself be depressed.

It wasn't something he could do much about it, than bear. Through the whole week he felt this pain. Every time that blond man ran across his mind he felt a burning in his chest and tug in his jeans. Reid turn off the TV, threw the control on the coffee table. He let out a frustrated sigh before pulling the cushion to cover his face. It had been few good months since he had any intimate, _physical contact_.

Since he's been in this hellhole he hadn't been laid, he was right, this damn place was cursed. He didn't find _'shaking with one hand'_ particularly something to be pleasurably ecstatic about and one night stands were something he had tried to avoid. Finding any one in particular interesting to him was being able to find someone he could stand long enough, especially his tolerance for idiots was like an allergic reaction. Reid never liked dealing with people, being clingy or putting up with them. There was only one person he found _'particularly interested'_ in and he didn't mind if he clung to him. With the circumstances of how things are, it was damn near impossible situation.

All he could think of was those deep brown eyes, and how mesmerizing they were to stare at. They way his skin felt, so soft for a man. The contours of Luke's face the shape of his lips. How soft they looked, pink luscious lips. His mind went back to the image of him in the towel and his mouth watering he looked. The water fresh on his skin and how he wanted to lick—" Arrgh…" This was not helping at all. he felt was the front of his jeans getting tight and nothing to do about it.

He lay back in the cold, empty, couch and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

I'm frustrated too Reid don't worry, these writers better be treating us soon U_U I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Lure Lost Episode chap 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the sheer fun of writing this!

Note: I mean the fic explains itself but I'll say so you don't get confused. The chapters so far of "lost" episodes or gaps, my version what were never seen but I write it as a story. This is after the episode when Bob gave Reid the Ultimatum gonna continue to another story. Enjoy!

* * *

Pulling up at the Snyder farm, Luke grab two boxes full of paperwork and made his way to the house. He had just gotten in when he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. Putting the boxes down he pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello?" Luke said and he heard the voice of a familiar doctor.

"Uh…Hey"

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked, hastily.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He replied.

"With Bob I mean, It seem urgent so I was making sure everything was okay" Luke replied. "Oh, yea everything's just, peachy" he said in a nonchalant tone then he heard silence on the other side. As if he wanted to say something more.

"Okay, what's the problem then" Luke inquired. What he heard next caught him off guard.

"I was wondering if you wanna do something tomorrow"

"Are you… asking me out on a date, Reid Oliver?" Luke asked playfully, but there was a seriousness underline in his tone.

"Hmm, something along those lines, yea" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, we could do something… "Luke said quietly. "What you had in mind?"

"We have to leave around six"

"Leave around six?" Luke repeated.

"I just said that" He said in a normal tone while looking through his files.

"Yea…um, I have some stuff to take care off but I think I can make it around that time"

"I thought rich people make their own time" Reid said in a tone as if he was stunned and Luke laughed.

"We do but we also have to make sure the money goes into our pockets, so sorry to disappoint you doc" Luke mocked.

"Ah, I see, Well I'm off early tomorrow unless nuero page me" Reid said and closes the file.

"Do I meet you at the hospital?"

"That would be good" Reid replied, "Sorry, you may be disappointed that it doesn't involve anything with private jets, or helicopters in the night sky" he said sarcastically.

"Oh darn, that sucks" Luke mocked playfully, he couldn't stop smiling, he could hear the other man chuckling through the phone.

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me, to know, and you to find out" he said in a catchy tone that had Luke smiling.

"See you then" Reid said before they hang up. Putting his phone in his pocket, Luke began lifting the boxes upstairs with a big smile on his face.

rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtt

He looked at his watch, it was almost seven _'shit'_ He cursed to himself as he scurry though the halls of memorial, breathless. Luke found Reid in the office reading some files near the draws.

"I'm so sorry, I got caught up" Luke said and made an apologetic face.

Reid, not paying him any attention was still looking through the files before he glanced up at him and down again at the file still didn't say a word. Putting the file in the draw and shut it closes.

"Come on" The older man said grabbing his jacket made his way pass Luke with blonde not far behind.

** *** ** **retttttertrtt

The evening sun radiated a soft orange glow through the town that cast shadows that danced as the wind blew through the trees. As they drove further away from the memorial and pass the town stores, Luke realizes they were driving in the direction out of Oakdale.

"Where, exactly are we going?" the blond asked driving the car he glanced at the older man with curious eyes.

"Suppose to be a restaurant, unless that old, directory was lying and it's probably extinct"He said. With his attention looking through the car window in his attempts to spot it as Luke drives. "You probably been there dozens of times"

"Well, it _**is**_ likely" Luke glanced at him "I've lived here all my life" they were going further through town when he heard Reid said.

"Bingo"

They pulled up at a restaurant at the entrance of the town. It was kind of secluded restaurant, on the outskirts of the Oakdale. The doors were painted dark green with gold detailed and gold knobs. It wasn't very crowded, small chatter could be heard in the room. The inside of the restaurant had a sense of history to it. Old paintings, displaying detail work and small antiques decorated the restaurant.

"Wow, I haven't been here in such a long time…" Luke looks around, looking at the paintings that decorated the tan patterned walls. "My dad brought the whole family here once" he smiled reminiscing at the memory.

"Good times" Reid commented, looking through his menu he glanced up at him and the side of his mouth pulled into a small smile. Picturing Luke as a teenager, with acne, moody and consume with his own life, it would've been a sight to see.

"Yea, it was"

Reid's mind flashed on where he and Noah had been share countless of dinners, and quickly shook it off. "So what are you having?" fingers playing with the menu the blond man eyes searched through the list. "Hmmm, I'm not sure" reading through as the waiter comes to take their order.

"I'll have the Crab Artichoke Dip, Zucchini napoleon and the wilted Bloomsdale spinach salad"

Luke blinked. "Is that for the both of us?"

He stared at him for a second and responded, blatantly. "No"

"You're having all three?"

"It's just the appetizer" he stated as if to reassure the younger man and continue. "And for the entrée I'll have the Alice Springs chicken, with extra sauce and the mash potato on the side and a glass of water."

Luke was amazed as to where the food had dispensed to. He's seen the man's figure, not an inch of fat. His arms were firm, he recalled the time he grabbed his arm, it felt so good. His mind wander on if Reid workout and the image of young doctor at Katie's apartment, shirtless. He was so cut in the right places, so firm, skin looked so smooth and then there was those damn jeans, seem to fitted him so well showing his—

"Luke"

"Hmm, what?" He didn't realize the four pair of eyes that were staring at him. "Oh, um…I'll have the appenzeller cheese tartlets for starters then the grilled chicken alfredo and soda, thanks"

"So we're really on a date, huh?" He said biting his bottom lip with a mischievous expression on his face. "Hmm, perhaps" he responded nonchalantly with his eyes on the menu.

"Perhaps?" before he could continue the waiter came with the appetizers before leaving again, Reid waste no time digging in. "you can't just give me a straight answer?"

"Why can't you?" He shot back, picking at the lettuce and stuffing it in his mouth. It wasn't really what he had thought of saying but not something he could help. Being blatantly honest rolled off his tongue. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Are we really going to talk about this now?" Reid said looking at Luke with his mouth full. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this now, when he had stuff he was burning to say, he really just wanted to eat.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him. "Well why not?" "I mean we're only on a 'lovely' date, getting to 'know' each other right?" snarky reply, lay back in his chair and folded his arm.

He put down his fork and stares at Luke with a serious face. "Luke, let's, just forget what I said"

"No, tell me what you meant" he was determining.

"Fine." he said and throws the napkin on the table. " when I asked you they day before at the hospital if you and Noah were over you couldn't give me a straight answer and you're drilling me cause I not telling you what you want to hear" Reid said with a Sharpe tongue.

"Well, I am here with you on a date, what does that tell you"

"Tell me a lot of things" he said vaguely_. 'you're bored, you're a push over cause you can't say no__**, **__you find me interesting enough to be here… __**you want something to occupy your time so you don't have to think of Noah**__'_

"You know what, I don't even know why you ask me out!" he fired back.

"I didn't twist your arm to be here" Reid said plainly, picking at his dish again.

"Fine. I'll leave" he did a fake smile, jerk the chair back about to leave when he felt Reid's hand on his.

"Luke- I didn't mean it like that" This wasn't how he plan things to go. They would have a pleasant dinner and no interruptions, not thinking about Bob's ultimatum and just be enjoying each other's company, not being an asshole and Luke wanting to leave.

"I thought you always say what you mean" He reminded him, bitterly.

"Well it's the truth, you didn't necessarily give me an answer" Reid said with his hand still on the Luke's. "To know…" He wasn't sure what to say.

Luke wanted to respond but was waiting to hear what more he had to say. He watches him as his expression changed a little, softer lines display on his features, and there was sincerity in his voice as he spoke. "You don't have to be here, you don't owe it to me."

Luke's brow furrowed. He could see him struggling with words and vulnerability like the time they were at the farm. Confused as to where this was coming from. He took his other hand and placed it on top of Reid's and said simply, looking into his eyes.

"Reid, I wanted to be here because I like you…" and smiled.

"And, I'm glad that you came" He replied.

The moment was interrupted. So that they didn't realize the people in the restaurant attention was directed to them. Luke did a smile to hide his embarrassment and they both straighten themselves and sat back down.

"That was embarrassing" He said, in a low voice with a hand covering the right side of his face.

"At least they were entertained" Reid said with a smirk and Luke laughed. They sat there staring at each other.

"Let's try this again, okay?" Luke said.

"Okay"

Luke smiled, watched as the waiter came with their meals.

* * *

They were at Katie's now. It was after ten, Katie and Jacob were sleeping. The room was quiet, the dim lamp light glow in the living room, illuminating on both men. "We could watch TV if you want, but I don't want to wake up Katie…" He drifted off and walk to the fridge.

"Want anything to drink?" Reid asked with his hand on the fridge door.

"Sure" He open the fridge and came back with water and a soda for Luke. They stood there in the dim light, sipping on their drinks as if to pass the awkward silence when Luke spoke.

"So were you really in a Debate team at school huh, you guys had a team shirt?" Picturing Reid in a geeky debating team shirt was cute.

"Yea, but I wasn't on it very long to have gotten one"

"Why not?"

"They're stupidity was becoming contagious, so I quit" they both let out a soft chuckled then It got quiet again. This time Reid spoke.

"We could keep rambling on about things we are unnecessarily interested in right now or… we could make out"even though it was dark Luke could feel Reid's eye piercing into his skin and he felt his cheeks were warm from blushing. Then it got quiet again. Reid watched in silence, as Luke step closer looking into his eyes closing the gap between them. Gently, placed his lips against Reid's then pulled back, with his forehead touching the older man's. "We don't, have to do anything Luke" Reid voice was low, not sure who he was trying to convince. He was trying with all his might to control himself not to drag Luke in the room and explore his very being.

Luke nodded subtly, then Kiss him. His mouth was hot against his. God, He loved kissing Reid. There was something that scared him, how intense he was sometimes; especially when they kiss it was like electric and he always felt weak in his knees. Feeling Reid's hands roam over his back then stayed on his lower back, keeping him close." Reid" Luke placed his hands on Reid's shoulder. "Reid" he said again. He could feel his nerves getting the better of him and so could older man. Reid decided to try to control himself and try something different.

Reid kissed him again, sat back into the couch, pulling Luke beside him and put his arm around him awkwardly as Luke rest his head on his chest.

"…is this okay?" He asked clueless, Luke laughed it was too funny. They stay like that for awhile listening to each other's breathing. Luke could hear Reid's heart beating through the thin material and inhale his scent.

"Does… that mean we're going to try this? " Luke asked intertwining Reid's hand with his.

"Us?" Reid looked at him and Luke nodded. "Do you want to?"

"Do you?" Reid asked. He was scared, he thought, being with someone else that was _not_ Noah, something different and no clue if it would even work, if it was worth it. Luke only looked at him and lifts his head and kissed him, lightly responded in a whisper. "Yes."

Reid kisses him slowly, couldn't get enough of how he taste and those soft lips.

"I think I should go, we have to wake up early tomorrow"Reid nodded, if he stays any longer he wasn't sure what would happen.

They got up and walked to the door. Opening the door the blonde stood there abit "I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital" Reid brushed his hand against Luke's cheek, placing it under his chin and lifting enough to kiss him lightly. He stood there till he disappears down the aisle.

Even though Bob ultimatum was playing in his head, he would deal with that tomorrow but right he needed a cold shower.

* * *

Sorry took so long, the grammar may be bad, sorry my cuz is still busy. I will still post the chapters and will come back to update them. Thanx.


	5. Chapter 5

Lure Lost Episode 5

Note: Chapter 6 will be the last from the show and continue to my original story. Continue after Luke found out Reid's decision. Sorry it's so short it's about Reid conflicted feelings and his decision. Enjoy!

* * *

Today, the trip at the hospital was supposed to go accordingly. Luke, not knowing until he thought saw how things played out.

Bob keeping his mouth shut and butting out his personal business but he knew better than anyone that you never get what you want, especially this bitch called life.

After parading around at the Memorial for those idiot investors, they had been successful in closing the deal with Invictus. It was great for the old man and whoring of the hospital had been accomplished. It was great for him as well, since It was his project to build a new wing and under his leadership. **And now, here he was at Yo's drinking beer and just plain fucking miserable.**

_**Why wasn't he satisfied?**_

He remembered the looked on Luke's face when he walked away. It always amazes him how every bit of emotion could be seen on the young man's face. When he saw the hurt on his face, so distraught and in his eyes, Reid felt his heart twisted in his chest. He was planning to tell him about the decision but like always, he thought he had a plan for everything. He was beginning to realize things never go as plan, especially when a _**particular**__**person**_ was involved.

Reid, didn't think that waiting seem like such a bad idea. He couldn't understand how it could be such a selfish act when it was meant with good intentions? _**He didn't say he didn't want to be with him?**_ Luke knew his work was who he was. _**he couldn't walk from it now?**_

At one time Reid knew that his work was the right choice, then why did he felt like he was making the _**wrong decision**_?

Work was what he knew and could predict in his own little world. He knew brains, the medulla, what it controls, how it operates to the very core. He knew things with structure and order how they are aligned and now a perky blond young man was imprinting on his mind and turning everything he knew _upside down_.

He recalled the events of their date. It had started out bumpy but turned out to be one the best time he'd had in his life than he would ever admit. His chest tightens when he was around the younger man and breathing became difficult and had racing thoughts that involved only him_**.**_

He felt the same pain in his chest the time they were apart and it was eating at him, twisting his insides. All he thought about now was '_**Luke'**_. It wasn't something he was used to and sure as hell didn't like. He hated feeling so powerless and this potent 'need' to be with _him_. '_This wasn't him'_ he thought and quite frankly, it was pissing him off.

_**He couldn't fathom how this 'boy' could hold such a strong hold on him.**_

His head was killing him and pinched the bridge of his nose to try relieving some tension. Looking at the bottom of his sixth beer, it was time to call it quits. _**Brains were easier to understand than matters of the heart.**_ Trying to figure this out right now was too much for his, or the rather the consciously sober part. It was too hard to focus when alcohol was pumping through his blood stream. _"Shit"_ He cursed to himself.

Taking another gulp and draining the bottle. He places it down, throwing the money on the counter and made his way out of Yo's. Heading back to Katie's with the same questions he came with.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it :3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lure Lost Episodes 6**_

_**Pairing: Luke &Reid/Noah slash**_

_**Final part from the show and continues to my original story. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You're leaving?"

"Yup and this will all be nothing but a blip on my radar" Auburn hair man said coolly.

"So this is it….we just pretend like nothing never happen?..." The blonde man said. Trying to decipher some emotions from the other but his back was faced to him.

"Well, I hope your brand new state of the art wing can keep you warm at nights" He could hear his own voice breaking as he said those words. He wasn't Reid, he couldn't put up a mask, he couldn't turn off his emotions… he couldn't pretend.

Reid stood there in silence for minute then turned to face him "I'm a brain surgeon, I'll think of something "He said as Luke watched him walk away.

Taking two steps back before turning and heading back to Java where Noah sat silently, face loath "I shouldn't have run off like that I'm sorry" Luke said.

"I told you to go" Noah said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Noah, I didn't mean for things to turn out like this-"

"Just save it Luke okay, I don't want your pitiful apologies!" Noah spat. "I have to go, good luck!" He said with hurt on his face then got up and left.

_

* * *

_

Reid opens the door putting the boxes of his things on the couch then throws his jacket on top with the keys and head to the fridge for a beer.

He couldn't help seeing Noah at the hospital had somehow gotten to him. Reid felt the "green monster" that he heard people talked about, seeping into his skin and clouded his mind. He was …jealous. 'How did it come to this?' Reid thought staring into the open fridge. He felt the sharp pain in his chest getting worst with every beat. Reid was an emotional wreck, something he wouldn't expect to be in another lifetime.

He was life's bitch and it never ceased to slap him around and then some. He actually had hopes, possibilities of something…something to work and wouldn't admit it to himself that maybe…no, HE wanted more with Luke. To think that something was possible was the dumbest thing he ever thought.

"I have to get out of here" He said out loud. Close the fridge and went in the room. Pulling the suitcase out of closet and throw it open and the bed and began packing.

This was not Reid, he was acting like some love sick puppy. He had to get away. It was ridiculous, this feeling. He recalled Katie words, 'about being in love.' Too long since he's been here Luke had began to change him. His reason for being, his job, was in the backseat for Luke and look what good it did him.

Closing the suitcase and hang luggage Reid headed to the living room grabbed his jacket, turning the knob. He stopped then turns around taking up a notepad on the coffee table and start writing a simple note:

**_ "Sorry Katie, take care of Jacob."_**

He wasn't a man of many words let alone writing a letter but this would have to do. He knew Katie would be upset for leaving a note but he couldn't stay any longer.

Placing the note on the coffee table and turn and went out the door, heading towards the airport.

* * *

After visiting his grandmother Luke felt mentality and emotionally exhausted. He was running around town fixing other people's problem but his own, which had fallen apart. With so much confusion going on everywhere, Luke went back to Java to get a café and relax hoping it would clear his mind.

'_Noah isn't here'_ the blonde thought, after and sat down at a table.

After ordering his café, instead of drinking to soothe the sudden thudding pain in his head, Luke only stared into the cup, recalling earlier confrontation he had with the brooding doctor.

As much as Reid had tried to remain calm, Luke could see he wasn't himself, maybe hurting, or maybe that's what he wants to see, to justify his own feelings.

'_Was he really leaving?' _Luke ponders idly running a finger around the edge of cup. Hearing those words and believing if they were real had left a burning in his chest. He felt like crying, couldn't understand these feelings of heartache and longing boiling in him at this degree, it was like familiar pain when he and Noah had their arguments but so much more intense.

He shouldn't care, Reid was an asshole, egotistical bastard, that only cares for himself. Luke thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Noah, what are you doing back here?" Luke said.

"Well, I work here Luke" Noah replied.

"Of course…" He said and smiled. "Just thought after what happened earlier, you wouldn't want to see me…"

"As much as I don't want to" Noah said. "I was at memorial to take care of some paper work…"He added "and I ran into Reid, he was packing up his stuff to leave"

"To leave?" Luke brow furrowed in confusion. Noah stood there contemplating his next words he was about to say.

"Reid quit his job at memorial"

"What?"

"He didn't choose his job over you, when I saw him he was taking his things to the cab"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Luke asked rhetorically.

"I don't know…" Noah said quietly.

Then it dawned on Luke as the Reid's words replays in his head. "I have to go" The blonde said and got up before leaving he looked at Noah with sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you, Noah" He said then race to Katie's.

* * *

Katie waltz into her apartment with Jacob in hand. It's been her son's fourth visit to the doctor in three weeks, luckily everything was alright. As she put her bag on the couch and drop the keys on the coffee table, a note caught her eyes.

Picked it up, brows furrowed as she tries to make meaning of the words on the paper, then her eyes grew wide.

"Reid… he's leaving?"

Katie said to herself, quickly grabbed her bag and Jacob and open the door when her eyes and a pair of brown eyes made four.

"Luke!" Katie said loudly. "What are doing here?"

"I've been trying to call Reid, he won't answer my calls" he replied hastily.

"Is he here?"

"No" Katie said, she wanted to ask questions but not right now. "You don't have much time if you want to stop him, he already left for the airport" she added.

Luke said his goodbye, turned and rushed to his car, hightailing to Oakdale airport.

* * *

Reid checked his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. He was lucky enough that there was one flight going to Dallas at six thirty, sitting there in the airport had seemed like forever.

He never liked flying, to be frank, he hated it. Being stuck on a plane with germ infested people, gathering in one shuttle always made him shudder at the thought. Not to mention, his loathing of "tight places" but first class was better than being clustered like a tin of sardines. He sat there with a grim look on his face as his mind wandered to his purpose of him being in this hellhole in the first place.

Being blackmailed by a young, spoilt, rich kid that once was a torn in his side and now, had come to undoubtedly grown to '_**love'.**_ The air hostess voice could be heard announcing commence of the passengers boarding.

Grabbing his jacket and hand luggage he got up and made his way to the security at the boarding entrance when he heard a familiar voice shouted his name.

"Reid!"

The auburn hair man stops in his tracks, at the entrance of the boarding.

Reid took a minute to take it in, hearing Luke call his name. He wanted to turn around and for some reason he couldn't comprehend his want to just head back with him, in his arms. '_Who am I fooling'_ Reid thought. He stood there, jacket in one hand and hand luggage in the other. Closed his eyes, take a deep breath and continue walking.

"Reid" Luke called again and run towards the boarding entrance to be denied and watch as Reid walked further away, without even glancing back.

* * *

Luke was driving, when blinking lights in the evening sky could be seen through his windshield and stop the car and came out.

The sunset painted the sky displaying burnt red mixed with streaking colours of orange and yellow with parts of white clouds that blended in.

Luke stood as the cool wind blew through his hair, brushing against his face looking up in the sky as he watched as a plane flying further and further away behind the clouds, heading to Dallas.

* * *

Please don't kill me. I hope it was enjoyable at some level. Now chapter seven!


	7. Chapter 7a

Lure Lost Episode Chap 7/? (Old tapes and Heartbreaks)

Pairing: Luke& Noah& Reid

Rating: Pg-13 gradually changes.

Summary: Three years after leaving Oakdale. Reid is back.

Note: you guys are probably going to hate me for abit with the pairing -.O but this story has a point I promise :3

* * *

Walking out, Auburn hair man stood at the exit doors taking in his surroundings. Smell the fresh green leaves, he felt the cool breeze fluttered against his face and the air was clear. He couldn't believe he was here again. Village of the dammed, godforsaken town, Oak hell, hellhole, no matter what it was called he was here again after three years of putting this all behind him. Reid stood there, suitcase in one hand and jacket in the other like the day he left. He stepped out into the opening, getting into a cab and heading to Oakdale.


	8. Chapter 7b

Summary: Takes place after three years after Reid left Oakdale.

Rating: Pg-13 I might just change the rating overall cause it is going to get steamy later on :3

Note: Also sorry if I get Katie's location wrong, I have no idea where she lives hahahah but we know how Oakdale is :P

Lure Lost Episode Chap 7b

* * *

It brought back memories driving through the town. Reid looks through the window memorizing the popular places in Oakdale as he passes down the street. Yo's looks the same he thought and was not surprise. The town had stand still even thought it was only three years, it felt like forever. As the cab made it's through the town, passing Memorial Hospital along the way, memories plaque his mind of the incidence and his time there.

With all of the memories he had here and the time spent, Reid couldn't help the image of a blond hair man that ran across his mind and he closed his eyes and shook his head, sitting in back in the seat looking straight ahead.

After a few more blocks down the road the cab slow down then came to a stop. Pulling up at an apartment building that was near Java and only it was only a few blocks from Memorial. Reid grabs his belongings and entered the building doors. Remembering the right floor and room number, he had reached his destination. Knocking on the door and waited for an answer when suddenly the door open.

* * *

"Oh my God!" A Blonde hair woman lunged at Reid, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on to him to dear life. He awkwardly response by patting her on the back and smiling, He couldn't deny smiling with such a loving person in his presence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What, not happy to see me "He said in a hurt tone mockingly with a hand on his chest.

Katie smile widely "You know I do, but you didn't call or anything" she said moving away from the door so her doctor friend could come in, putting his jacket and suitcase in the living room. As if nothing as changed he went straight to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Yea" He said plainly, staring at her.

"Well, when I called you" walking towards him. "You didn't say anything about coming to Oakdale again" she inquired.

"I wanted to be a surprise, going for the dramatics" He said sarcastically sipping the bottle water.

He recalled the last three years when he left Oakdale and the day after he arrived, Reid got an angry call from Katie blasting him through the phone. His ears were almost shot by the consistent loud high pitch shouting that made him have an instant headache. Since then she had call him to check up on him, even when he was at work she would call once and awhile to ask how was his day, it wasn't much of a habit for Reid to call people but he made an attempt to once and a while not to hear the wrath for the blonde lady again.

"I see" Blonde lady smile. "So you came all this way to see me"

"Why not, you have been asking me to visit" He watched her arms folded staring at him with a funny expression on her face.

"Okay, that and Chris asked me to come to see this case he had to deal with" he explained to her.

"I was waiting for that part" Katie said and smiled. "You act like I'm the only person that misses you"

"Oh please" he made a wave of his hand. "Only other person that probably misses my presence is Bob needing my genius skills to do brain surgeries"

"I know someone else who probably does" She said softly, looking straight at him. Even though it's been three years, Katie wasn't one to let go, especially when she has her mind set on a particular interest or belief and arguing with her, Reid wouldn't win. The place got silent for a minute before he spoke.

"Katie, don't start" They always had the same conversation, and he would ignore her statement or anytime she brought the particular person in their phone conversations he would hang up the phone on her.

"Okay fine, fine" she said and rolled her eyes.

Ignoring her, Reid walked over and sits on the couch. "Where is the little rascal?" He asked referring to her son, Jacob The year before she had flied to Dallas and visits him for a week with Jacob who had gotten bigger and began to say words.

"He's with Chris at his parents" Katie said walking over and sits beside the auburn hair man.

"I thought he was at the hospital?"

"He wasn't feeling good, I told him to stay home but he said that he had something to do for Bob and took Jacob with him" She told him.

Reid made a weird noise and then took another sip of his water. "He told me to meet him there…"

"I wonder why he didn't call to say anything." Katie brow furrowed "I'll call him "she said about to reach for her phone on the coffee table when Reid stopped her.

"no it's okay we can talk later, right now I should be finding myself a hotel to stay" getting up and his blonde friend did the same.

"You could stay here but we turned your room into Jacob's nursery" She said in an apologetic on her face.

"It's okay, I'm going to stay at the Lakeview "

"well, you can stay in Jacob's room, if you don't mind the stuff toys and the sparkle things that is hanging from the ceiling" she said eyes looking up, as if to recall the location" we still have the bed, I think it's at Bob and Kim's storage" Katie said.

"No thanks, don't worth for you to go through all that trouble"

"It's okay, you know I love you being my roommate" she said and flashes a warm smile at him. "We need to do some catching up" Katie smiled and playfully hit him on his arm.

"I don't think Dougie would wanna see my face twenty –four seven "He said. "And besides I don't think I could survive if I did either" and made a disgusted sound and Katie slap him on the arm.

"Well I will talk to Chris about it"

Reid sighs, as much as He loves her wit and determination but she was a stubborn one, her persistent nature was another thing.

"Its fine Katie"He said and she nodded in agreement, he knew her too well to give up this easy but maybe she had decided to give it a rest, for now.

"I've got to go as well I'm going to see Kim at WOAK now"

"I'll see later then" Reid said and Katie hugged him again before he gather his belongings and left.

* * *

"Stupid people" He cursed under his breathe referring to the idiots that were blocking the entrance. _'Ugh'_ He had to stay in a hotel for the next three weeks or so. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit. _'I should have really taken that offer '_Reid thought to himself. Staying in a room filled with care bear wallpapers and sparkle animals dangling from the ceiling couldn't be so bad but there was seeing Chris's face for the next three weeks and staying under one roof, made him shudder internally at the thought.

Dragging his suitcase along, Reid went the front desk and was greeted by a perky red head with big blue eyes. "Hi, Welcome to Lakeview" She smiled widely.

"What can I do for-"

"Yea, yea, I want decent room" Reid said. "Make sure the sheets are clean and extra towels" He could hear her tapping away at the keyboard.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Three weeks" He tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting as she began tapping away again.

"Do you want a double bed or is it just you one?" She asked.

He looked on each side. "Do you see me with anyone else?" He replied.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Look, lady I just want a decent room with clean sheets" He repeated with annoyance in his tone.

"Well, If you'd let me ask the questions sir we could be done with this already"

"Well, what the hell are you looking for!"

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors open a blonde hair man heard a loud voice speaking in such arrogance at the front desk that caught his attention. "Jesus, lady I'm only one person!" Walking around the corner to see what the commotion was about and stood dead in his tracks.

"Reid"


	9. Chapter 8

Lure Lost Episode Chap 8

Warning: Pairings - Luke&Noah/Reid, Katie/Chris also abit of OOC from Luke.

Italics: thoughts

Note: Sorry the chapters are taking so long but I've been busy and haven't gotten enough time to sit and write. This idea was back before they got this far in the episodes to date so, don't hate me . I'm so upset with what they're doing to my fav character on ATWT :C

* * *

"Hi…" Luke said quietly. He stared at him like he had seen a ghost. He wondered if this was real or was this some alluring shadow that came back to haunt him.

"Mr. Snyder" Reid said in that deep voice of his and it rang in Luke's ears, how familiar it was and how long he hadn't heard his name being called like that. After all this time he had reverted back to Mr. Snyder, somehow it bothered him.

He hadn't changed one bit, Luke thought. His face was as stern as ever and hard not a turn of the lips. His hair was short, just the same as before with those reddish blond curls that were a bit longer almost touching his brow and clean shaved face that look cool and crisp standing there in his dark suit. Alluring, piercing blue eyes, and those lips. He could only stare, then he found his self snap back to reality and spoke.

"Your back" Luke said. He couldn't help feeling somewhat relief as to seeing him and his stomach turn. He couldn't explain the nervous sensation that overcomes his body. There was awkwardness in the room, yet a strange familiarity.

"For work" He added nonchalantly. Even though his eyes were focus on his, he couldn't help to see how much younger man had change the passed years. His dirty blonde hair was as long as the day they'd met in the hospital. He had a more mature appeal to him, face look as soft as ever but his glow and the life in those brown eyes were gone.

As a habit he put his hands in his pants pocket. "Well, I bet the memorial is missing your miracle skills" He said and gave a small smile, not like the luminous smile that the Luke he knew could radiate.

Suddenly, a dark hair man came over, wrapping his arms around the blonde from behind. so caught up in the situation before he felt his lover went rigid in his arms as he look up to see a ghost from his past.

"Dr. Oliver" he said hesitant with shock in his voice, maybe a hint of bitterness as it rolled of his tongue.

"Mr. Mayor" He said simply. The tension could be felt amongst the three men in the lobby. After three years seemed as nothing as changed.

Suddenly, Luke's phone began to ring. He never thought he would be this happy to hear his phone ring. He looks at his phone screen to see who it was and took this as his cue to leave. "Well, I-I've, um we've got to go" Luke stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. "I hope you can enjoy your time here" Luke smiled wearily before heading out with Noah behind him.

Reid's gazed followed Luke till he exited through the lobby doors, disappeared into a black car with the dark hair man and out of sight. So caught up he didn't realize the red headed clerk staring at him. "What are looking at?" He snapped at her and she quickly began typing.

* * *

Katie had just come out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel and went into the bed room when she heard the door closed. "Hi sweetie" She said to the man that smiled at her, distinguishing his profound dimples and kissed him. "Hey, how was your day huh?" She said to her son in his arms. "I missed you" and kissed him on the cheek and took him into her arms "I miss you too" Jacob said putting his arms around her neck.

"What about me?" Brown hair man said in a hurtful tone.

"Hmmm" She looked up pretending to think about her response. "I missed you, only a little bit" She replied mischievously with Jacob in her arms.

He smiled and kissed her. "He's exhausted" Chris said, seen Jacob already passed out in her arms and his head buried in the nape of neck.

"How was your day?" Chris asked putting the Jacob's bag on the couch.

"I was at 'Woak' for a short while, Kim had called me to go over some things but I didn't stay long" Katie replied carrying Jacob to his room.

"What you guys did today?" She said her voice coming from the open room door.

"Just spend some time, with my parents. Dad ask me to do something for him then we took Jacob to the park" Chris said heading towards the fridge taking out a box of orange juice.

"He must have had a blast"

"Oh, do you know Reid's back?"

"Yea, we spoke earlier before he flew in, where is he staying?" Chris asked.

"Lakeview Hotel" Katie came out Jacob's room and went into the kitchen area.

"Ah"

"Could you pour me a glass as well?" He stretched into the cupboard to his left for two glasses, placing one on the counter and taking the other in hand and began pouring when suddenly, he felt his hand went numb, and he heard the sound of the glass shattering.

"Are you okay?" Katie said with concern.

"Yea, yea I'm fine" Chris replied and did a nervous laugh." I'm so clumsy"

"You go get dress, I'll clean this up" he said taking the sweeper and the shovel out of the bottom cupboard and shooed her of into the room.

When she was out of sight, Chris bent down sweeping the pieces of glass in the shovel, stop, putting his hand in front of him, feeling the tingling feeling in his left hand before trying to shake it off and continued shoveling.

* * *

Luke entered the apartment with Noah right behind him and closed the door, putting his jacket over the chair near the entrance.

"So, what is he doing here?" Noah asked taking off his jacket.

"I think something to do with the hospital" Luke said nonchalantly looking through the mail that was at the door.

"Do you know how long he's staying in town?"

"No" Luke replied and threw the mail on the table.

"When is he leaving?" Noah inquired further watching Luke as he walked into the living room.

"I don't know Noah, I didn't stick around to ask him, you know" Luke said annoyed, flop down in the gray couch and turn on the T.V.

"I'm just asking, Luke"Noah stated.

"Well, I don't know, Noah" He answered switching through the channels not amuse by what was showing and turn it off and decided to continue reading his book, _' The Magus.'_

"I don't understand why you're having attitude about it" The dark lover said.

"And I don't understand why you keep asking me questions I don't have the answers too" Luke snapped back, looking at Noah.

"Fine" Noah huffed and was about to storm into their room when Luke reached back and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that" He sighs, looked up at his boyfriend with tired eyes. "I'm just having a headache and it's been a long day with the shipping company and working part time for my mom since she's in France"

"I didn't mean asking you …" Noah replied. "Sorry."

"Me too"

"I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed, okay "Noah said and dipped and kissed him and head down the hall disappeared in the room.

Luke tried to read but he couldn't focus. He closes the book and threw it on the coffee table and let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't been able to concentrate since he's seen those piercing blue eyes and couldn't get them out of his head. Angry at himself and annoyed by his feelings, that so easily he was thinking of him again after all this time. Luke rubbed his hands over his face, got up and decided to join Noah after all.

* * *

Running the towel through his auburn hair, Reid went over to the kitchen area near the entrance and took another slice of pizza from the second box and began demolishing it. The room wasn't as bad as he expected. It had cream colored wallpaper with touches of gold-ish brown curtains and the bed sheet matching. The TV was a decent size, the couch was so soft than other hotels he stayed at and the bed was fit for a king. Reid was impressed, and recalled a particular blonde who family owned part of this hotel.

Falling back on the bed with the towel still on his head and looking at the ceiling. First day back to the godforsaken place and he sees the last person he wanted to, and staying at his rich mommy's hotel. _'It was convenient'_ He thought to himself. It was the nearest hotel to the hospital and anywhere for that matter or so he told himself. Reid knew seeing Luke again he felt his chest tightened, and he couldn't take how much affect he had on him. "This is going to be a long first night" He said to himself and got up to get another slice of pizza.

* * *

I would have finish this earlier but with what happened today I wasn't feeling so swell: C


	10. Chapter 9

Lure Lost Episode Chap 9/?

Warning: Pairings - Luke&Noah/Reid, Katie/Chris also abit of OOC from Luke.

Italics: thoughts

A/N: I'm trying to write but it's been such a hard week so far with our beautiful character passing. : C also my grammar sucks so I'm sorry about that but if my story is goodish just ignore it :D

* * *

Reid steps into Memorial Hospital, it felt like just the other day he had been here. Everything was the same with certain improvements. The waiting area had seats lining against along the sides of the walls of the hospital rooms. Some of the staff and nurses had change. Gretchen, a clumsy intern who was always slipping up had finally was gone. As he walk further down the hallway he saw the small fixes such as wires and shortage of outlets and utensils had been in load sum. They were new medical equipments that were invested in were now up and working. Memorial had been that little hospital that could.

As he was making his way around the corridor, he saw his old, med school rival walking towards him. "Reid Oliver" He said in a detachment tone as he said his name.

Reid had daily updates from Katie although he couldn't care less about what's new in Oakdale. Chris was now chief of staff since Bob retired he had heard for only two years he had fully started. He looked the same but tired, Reid thought. Same features resembling the old man. He could see the thin lines drawn under his eyes already, result of stress.

"It's a 'thrill' seeing you again" Chris said with a smirk showing his dimples.

"Dougie Hughes, didn't know you had the capabilities of running a hospital much less walking straight" He replied as if somewhat shock.

Chris sarcastically laughed. "I forgot what a sense of humor you had"

He was about to make another snarky comeback when the attention was in near shock and disgust at the doctor walking towards them and he felt his eye twitch. As if being in this town wasn't bad enough but the very incompetent doctor he hated was standing just a foot in front of him.

"Hey Dr. Oliver" Nasal sound as he spoke.

The peculiar doctor wore big specs that made his green eyes appear larger than they were with his dark brown that was cut low to his head. He had a nerdy appearance, could be seen as the neurosurgeon he was but not so much as people knew his family's name how deep their family's pocket were.

"Tell me this is just a bad dream" Reid said to Chris out loud.

"There was an opening and Dr. Channing decided to help us out for a few months" Chris explained, and Dr. Channing gave him a wide smile.

"Of course you couldn't find anyone better?" He said staring directly at the whimsical doctor.

"How you been, Dr. Oliver?" He said with smug look on his face.

"Swell" He replied blandly.

"Didn't expect to see you in a "nameless", "rundown" town like this Channing?" Reid said, He knew how status driven the snobbish doctor was, and had probably read about Memorial in the newspaper since, it have been innovated and the new wing added, it has been getting a lot of positive reviews and media spot, always finding ways to add anything that will boost his name under his belt.

"My, my, same for Dr. Oliver, or you were looking for work?"

Chris looked at them, but they were too busy having their _civil_ conversation.

"Unlike you, I'm actually saving people and I don't need a name for anyone to give my brilliance a second thought" Reid said with a smug smile.

"I see your ego hasn't shrink" Channing said adjusting his glasses.

"Getting tired of killing patients in Chicago?" Reid said unapologetically and Chris mouth fell open.

"Ha-ha - That's funny, Dr. Oliver" He said in a nasal laugh as he pats Reid on the shoulder "excuse me I have patients to look after" Reid glared at him as he walk down the aisle laughing humorously.

"Are you crazy?" Chris said.

"What are doing at work? Sick people are normally in their beds" Reid said out loud, not caring for the passing people in the hallway.

Chris glared at him. "Could we talk somewhere more _private_" He led them in a room near by and closes the door.

"You know why I called you" Chris said seriously.

"I know it wasn't because you're interested going on a date" Reid said sarcastically "bummer" he added and made a disappointed face.

"You are only person I can trust with this-"

"You haven't told Katie about this" Reid stated.

"I know-"

"She's going to find out eventually you know" underlining of caring in his tone.

"Well if it's not serious I don't need to worry her yet until I know what I'm up against"

"Tumors are always a serious situation to be worried about, especially if you don't know where it's located it could cause a lot of damage" Reid replied harshly.

"Have you done an MRI?"

Chris hesitated to response, "no"

"What the hell are you waiting on? You do realize, you own a hospital" Reid looked at him dumbfounded and folded his arms. "You know, I can't help you if you're dead right?" Reid said. Chris stared at him for a second; he greatly forgot how arrogant he was, rubbing the temples of his head and sat down on a chair near the hospital bed.

"I know what she's been through, Reid" He rubbed his hand over his temples, "I…just don't want her to be going through that again, when we find out more and how the state of things are, I promise I will tell her but I can't put her through this, not again" He looked at Reid, his expression didn't change he just stared him for a moment and pulled out a notepad from the draw.

"What symptoms are you having? Headaches, dizziness, nausea-"

"When did you realize symptoms?" Reid asked.

"Numbness, the other day I was holding a glass, I dunno, felt like my hand went numb for abit and before been having constant headaches" Trying to think of other symptoms "I can't focus sometimes, at first I thought it was just stress with everything going on here but then it starts to get potent…"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No, just coffee earlier" looking at Reid searching the draws and cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, as he pulls out a hospital gown and throws it at him

"What does it look like; we're getting you a MRI" He said and Chris to got up.

"You didn't ask Channing with his brilliance? "he sarcastically asked Chris, closing the notepad.

"Honestly, he talks too much "

"And you trust my genius skills"

"Really good seeing you again Reid" He said and pats auburn hair man on the shoulder before they left the room.

* * *

It was a long day. He had one major surgery and with Chris's situation, he had enough for one day, now he just wanted to have a nice cold beer and be left alone to his thoughts. Renting a car surely did come in handy, even though he was just blocks from the hospital and any other essentials, walking was just a waste of time, especially when he had to be in contact with people other than patients at the hospital. It was only a ten minutes drive to Yo's. It was one of the few places he actually liked, even though it was a bar the atmosphere was mostly calm and wasn't overcrowding with boisterous idiots.

Reid pulled up, parking his car and got out. He could hear the music playing and heard the voices of some of the local who were playing pool, from the clapping sound of the pool balls hitting each other. When he entered, as he walking over to the bar, a blonde that was sitting at the counter caught his attention

"You know that's bad for your health" He thought he sounded like one of those stuck ups non-drinkers that look down upon drinking as a sin.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked taking another sip of his drink. "I should be asking you that question" The doctor replied, sitting on the stool beside him, staring at him like a child that was doing something wrong.

"What?" Luke said.

"You're not supposed to be drinking" Luke glanced at him and huffed.

"You know alcohol is responsible for cirrhosis of the liver, it can also cause restructuring of the brain including loss of long term memory, heart problems, starts premature dementia—"

"I get it, Reid" he said annoyed, and pushed away the glass giving Reid a _" are you happy now"_ look.

He hesitated to ask, but there was apart of him wanted to know, he wasn't sure himself. "Does Mr. Mayor know you're here poisoning your kidney?"

"That's none of your business" Luke said, defensively and looked away.

"I'll take that as a no" Reid stated, pulling the glass towards him "How many have you had?" he asked and took a sip.

"Just one" Luke replied.

"Mmm, good taste" Reid said holding the glass between his fingers and swirling it around.

Luke turns half way on his stool and looked at him with questionable eyes. "How do you know I'm not supposed to be drinking?" he inquired.

"We had a conversation at this very place, remember" Reid said, Luke brows furrowed, trying to recalled the last time they were at this bar._ He had showed up confused about his feelings, for Reid and Noah. Knowing he wanted to be around Reid somehow, and had gone to Yo's to track him down. _Now they were at Yo's again sitting at the exact same spot. Luke glanced at him for a second and turns back to face the counter, taking it in for moment before he spoke,"You remembered?" He said trying not to sound too surprised.

"Eh, I have a photographic memory" He indicated and took another sip.

"Hmm, must come in handy in med school" Luke stated and Reid nodded in agreement then it got quiet, both not really sure what to say and then Reid spoke.

"I hope this isn't a regular thing you started", he didn't look at him though, he didn't want to, being this close was having an effect on him and that he wasn't prepared for.

"Why do you care?" Luke replied, he could feel Luke's eyes were on him.

"Because, I'm sure if mommy and daddy knew you were here gulping down large dosage of alcohol they would flip!" He said mockingly with his voice getting high at the end.

"You're going to report me Dr. Oliver" the blonde replied, folding his arms on the counter and looked at him.

"You damn bet I would" Luke laughed, and Reid did a quick smile and they fell into silence once more.

Reid looked down into the glass, he dared to ask but he wasn't sure what to say. "Drinking doesn't solve anything, you know" Reid said glanced at him and back at the glass, feeling awkward.

"We're playing therapist now "Luke said mockingly, arms still folded.

Reid sighs, he wasn't good at this and Luke could tell, but it was funny seen him struggle for the right words to say. "You know, just… saying …it's not worth it" this was getting worst, Reid thought. Luke leans towards him and said in a low voice. "Thanks, for the input doc, I'll take your words of fine wisdom" and smile.

They were so close, face to face, looking at each other. Luke caught himself and looks away. "I should be going" He said clearing his throat and got up "see you around" Luke did a small smile and left.

Reid turns to the counter, throwing his head back finishing the drink, he calls the bartender. "Shot of whiskey."


	11. Chapter 10

Lure Lost Episode Chap 10/?

A/N: I am so sorry it's taking forever to update school has a lot to do with that reason, and thank so much for the reviews and glad you liking the story, reviews are always something I look forward to and also I am sorry in advance if I get what the professions of the jobs are for I have no clue and try doing some research to see if I can get right at some level. I have no in depth knowledge about being a doctor/ surgeon or the particular or how being on the board or advisory committee, so I am sorry if it's off but just go along with it. In all you will be getting five chapters! Yay.

* * *

Luke woke up, stretching his arms and snuggled back into the pillow beside him. He didn't feel like working today, He groans and turn on his back again fluttering his eyes open, looking at the bright sunlight flashing through the window. He was at the Snyder farm twice this week and now he was here again. He reached over on night stand for his blinking phone and read it, _'two miss call from Noah.' _Luke stared at the phone reading the words, ponder on calling him and decidedly put the phone back on the night stand. Since he and Noah had been back together, they had argued constantly, nit picking and small bickering that had Luke moving in and out of the farm.

He was exhausted mentally and just emotionally. He loves Noah, was it suppose to be so much work? They've been through so much, yet it felt like every time it was all nice it goes back to the same arguments. They were first loves, how many people get that chance? They had gotten a second chance, how many people were so lucky? Luke thought staring at the ceiling. So, why was he second guessing?

Then last night, at Yo's, he didn't want to see Reid, especially when he was drinking. He didn't drink on habitually, it wasn't something to practice given his certain history but after a heated argument with Noah he wanted to ease his nerves.

It irks him every time he saw older man, how he got under his skin and affected his senses. Luke remembered that very day he left. He drove all the way to the air port just to see him walk away, not even glancing back once and now all up in his face like nothing happened. Although he wouldn't admit it, it irritated him unremittingly, seeing him walking where he pleases and not a damn care in the world. He thought he put this all behind him, He didn't care, shouldn't. Reid was nothing to him now. Reid didn't care and its three years too long, it was just a faded memory, nothing more.

Luke rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair and got up and washed his face and brushes his teeth and went downstairs to the kitchen to see his Dad seated at the kitchen table blowing his cup of coffee, yawning wearily. "Morning Dad" He said, going over to the counter to pour his self a cup of coffee and sat at the table in the chair across from him. It was quiet, only sounds could be heard was Luke tapping his fingers on the table while the other was idly, running his index finger on the rim of the cup. He knew his Dad wanted to say something. "So…how's work?" The older man said.

"Tiring" Still idling with the cup, "you?"

"Yup, had to go to show a horse up in Kentucky for a for some race they had."

"Everything went smooth?"

"Yup, not bad" Then Holden cleared his throat and Luke knew what he wanted to say next.

"How's Noah?" There was an awkward moment and Luke looks from the cup.

"He's good, busy doing some commercials, he sends his stuff for this film company and see if any they will support his idea for a movie" He took a

sip of his coffee. "You should read the script, it's really good"

"That's good, sound like he's getting attention for his work" Holden smiled and Luke nodded in response.

"You guys had another arguement? "

"We're fine" Luke evaded his question and took a sip of his coffee; somehow it began to lose its taste.

"I know you say that but you always come over looking troubled-"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this" lost his taste for his coffee and got up heading to the kitchen area pouring the coffee in the sink. It was like deva ju, since they've decided to give it another shot, his parents prying in his relationship, luckily his mom was in Paris so they couldn't double team on him, like they were the best examples.

"Luke, I'm just saying, I know you love him, maybe you guys need to take…_another_ break…"

"We can work it out, we've had arguments before" He said, turned around with the empty cup in hand on the counter.

"Yea but it's seemed so often now, Luke" He couldn't respond to Holden words, he was right. They've been constantly arguing. He wouldn't admit but since recently it had gotten worst, with the history of what happened years ago seem to be like yesterday.

"You and mom had broken up, divorced and gotten back together"

"Well, that's true but we're happy now" Holden said simply. Luke rolled his eyes.

"What? And I'm not?"

Holden didn't respond as quickly. "Are you?" his father looked at him.

"Of course, Dad" resounding his words in his head.

Holden looked at him, not fully convinced but didn't question it any further. "Luke I didn't mean to question what you and Noah have, I mean you guys have a history together and thing's won't always be easy…I care about you, I just want to know you're happy"

"I know" He said with small annoyance in his voice. "I'm fine"

"I heard that doctor is back in town-" This was getting weird now. He really did not want to talk about this with his _father._

"Okay! Well. I've gotta go, I have a meeting at the hospital" Before Holden could say anything further Luke headed upstairs to get ready. Normally he wouldn't mind going to the hospital for a meeting but this time Memorial Hospital was the last place he wanted to be right now.


	12. Chapter 11

Lure Lost Episode Chap 11/?

A/N: T_T School….. omg why is chap so long O.o I was trying to hurry these so sorry if there are any mistakes. Reviews are nice please. Sorry again.

* * *

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose to try to relieve the throbbing in his temples as he tried to focus on the file in hand. He had a four hour surgery earlier and even though his head was pounding, when it comes to his work, there were no distractions that could keep him from functioning at his full capacity.

Recalled last night, he had ordered three shots and had two beers. He wasn't really a heavy drinker, but didn't expect the side effects to kick in. Other than his headache, he couldn't help to think about how last night played out. Reid suspected maybe from their conversation, he and Noah had an argument. Even thought Luke looked the same physically, there was something different about him. He didn't really seem happy somehow, he couldn't put a finger on it. It was an awkward confrontation between the two but it was civil. They were close to each other, looking into those hazelnuts eyes haunted him the whole day. His thought interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I know you called me earlier but I was busy with some negotiations…"Chris explained closing the door behind him. "You got back the results?" Reid got up holding a file in hand and stood a foot away, facing him with a serious expression. "So how we looking doc"

Reid could see how they were wearing on his body. "You could have taken the day off you know, rest is essential"

"I wouldn't want Katie worried also I had something to take care here" Chris said.

"Well not much you can do to stop that from happening"

"What are the results?"

"How are you feeling?"

"…How bad is it?"

"It's stage two"

"Meaning the tumor is malignant it could be cancerous, however given the stage it's at they rarely spread beyond the central nervous system. We shouldn't take any chances though. The tumor is still taking up space in the skull, and can cause serious complications and symptoms."

"It's located in the frontal lobe like I expected…" Reid said looking at the scans.

Chris sat on patient's chair and ran a hand through his hair down to the back of his neck. "So…what now?"

"We have to get you in surgery, can't take any chances sometimes these things touches the wrong thing can trigger a seizure, your lucky you haven't experience any reaction like that but we can't predict"

"I wanna tell Katie first, we are suppose to meet"

"You've been carrying around that thing far too long, you need to cancel the lunch and tell her"

"I know I just don't want to hit her with it like that, I want to tell her myself"

"Chris—"

"Reid, Please and then I leave it up to you"

"Don't you have faith in my skills Doogie?" then he said in a serious, yet concern tone. "I'm the best at what I do but anything can go wrong and you know that, nothings promised." Chris nodded in an agreement and looked at his watch.

"We're planning to have lunch" Chris said softly.

"Best to tell her now Chris" and he nodded again. "Tell your love ones and hope for the best" He thought about Bob and Kim for a second then he looked at Chris to see him dazed and decided to give him some time for the reality to sink in and moved passed him to the door.

As Reid was walking down the hallway, He saw Katie walking towards him "Reid!" She said and hugged him. "God, I miss you!" She was chirpier than she normal, but he didn't read into it.

"I've been here Katie, slaving for your hus-band" He seem to can't say that word, even though its been two years since they've were married, it was too weird.

"Good, apart from that you need to come over, need to see your face more often"

"Will do, I miss your full fridge compare to the empty one in my apartment, I'm sick of ordering take out" He said and did a small smile.

"Where's Jacob?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Reid, I told you already he started nursery school"

"Oh right." It slipped his mind again. He wasn't good at remembering small stuff like this. She had told him more than once in their phone conversations then again; his mind was more focus on the situation on hand.

"Chris and I are gonna go out for lunch and also there is something I wanted to tell you…" There was a certain sadness displayed on his features, Katie couldn't tell what it was but she felt that feeling in her gut. "What is it? I know you don't like hearing about Chris like that but you know he's with me now so I won't accept any smart ass remarks"

"Besides my dislike for him, I am happy for you." Too much sentiments for one day, Reid thought.

He was acting weird, Katie raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with Luke?"

"Does what have to do with Luke?" They looked up and saw the blonde hair man walking closer to them.

"Hey, Luke"

"Hi Katie, how are you?" He said and hugged her.

He saw Katie and wanted to say hi following her direction and see last person he was planning to avoid, he was fooling himself, then again it was a small town and he seem to keep bucking up in the obvious place to meet a "doctor".

"Reid"

"Mr. Snyder" _'He said it again'_ Luke thought, irritated, but why should it bother him? After all he didn't care, right?

"So, what about Luke?" Reid looked at Katie, when Katie was about to respond when She felt someone grabbed her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Ready?" Chris said she nodded and looked at Luke then at Reid and did a mischievous smile and they said their good byes as they walked away. Luke was confused by her expression but the older man's face holds such sadness watching as couple walked off.

As soon as she left, they realized it was only two of them and a tension in the air between them. Even after so long he could tell when something was bothering him. They were friends right? Luke couldn't help himself, and it rolled off his tongue before he could realize.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Looks like something's bothering you" putting a hand in his pocket since the other one held documents.

"I'm always bothered" Reid replied, looking at Luke's appeal. "The new neurology center it looks pretty good."

He remembered one of phone conversations with Katie, when she mentioned Luke was still working with the hospital to build the new wing. and now, three years later. The wing was built and it was getting all the attention and praises.

"Yea it's doing pretty good since '_Invictus'_ they decided not to support us because they were interested in you and well…" They knew how that ended.

"Well, you did a good job." Reid stated. "Not like you need me to tell you"

"Thanks, it wasn't just me though, After 'Invictus' another company found interest, 'Voaux' they really did a lot to get this place where it needed to and the publicity, then you have all these new doctors and nurses" Just like Luke, Reid thought, always so modest and thinking about others than himself, even though his donation has funded a large sum, it always surprised Reid humble Luke was for someone with his wealth.

"We even have that titled neuro here now, but he's only here temporarily"

", that idiot" Reid said plainly.

Luke narrows his eyes at his respond.

"What? Hope you're not planning on keeping him longer if you don't want people suing you for the pet projects he's done"

Luke decided to ignore his last remark. "We're thinking of adding another building, since we still have a lot of space."

"I could show you, the blue print" '_Why am I telling him this?' _just a friendly offer_, besides the fact he knew Reid would like it._

"Sure"

They walked down the hallway into Luke's office, putting the files on the desk and looking through the box in the corner. He opens the print on the desk and the two hover over as he explains what the ideas were from the expansion.

"We're trying to figure out what we're going to do so…" Luke said looking at the print. He was aware how close the older man was but didn't say anything.

"By the way, I saw the overnight room" Reid said. "It was a good idea after all"

Luke glanced at him and did a small smile.

"The other day… I didn't mean to snap at you or anything, I shouldn't be drinking…so just forget about that" Luke said, still staring at the print not sure what he was looking at.

"Just as long you know it's wrong"

They were still staring at the print neither one know what the hell to do now, Luke began to roll up the print and cleared his throat, "So…how has Dallas been?"

Reid wasn't sure what he was asking, decided to go along with the small talk. "Same old."

Luke placed the print back into the box and turned around slowly. Friends ask each other questions all the time. Don't mean you're prying into their life, right?

"So…met any one in Dallas?" Luke said; try to sound casual about it. He admitted it to himself, he was curious to know, but It was weird asking Reid since he couldn't picture him with anyone except…

Reid face expression was the same. His eyes were so intently on him and responded simply. "I work."

Luke felt nervous; not sure why. He was fumbling trying to ask a fairly simply question and at the same time annoyed Reid didn't really answer his question. "So… no one?"

"What are you asking me, Luke?" _He said his name_ Luke thought. Felt shivers run down his spine. Reid was closer to him now. He didn't even know when they've gotten so close.

"Nothing" Luke said softly. "Just asking, after all…we are friends right?" Luke looked at him. There was something that wanted to be said, neither of them wanted to say it.

"Are we?" Reid said. They were staring at each other before either one could speak Luke's phone rang. Luke excused himself and step aside near the door and answered his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom" Luke said, turning his back to Reid. The older man eyes watch his every move and then Luke turned around.

"I've got to go, just let yourself out" Luke said and opens the door. When he closes the door he let out a sigh of relief and headed towards the exit.

Reid went back to his office. Closing the door he went to his desk lay back in his chair looking through a patient's file on his desk, while his eyes scanning through the file he wondered what it would have been like if he had stayed.

* * *

The lunch was over. Chris hadn't really finished his food. He was out of tune with his surroundings with only eyes on his beautiful, blonde wife sitting before him. Playing back the memories they first encounter and the past three years with her and Jacob.

He wasn't focus on what she was saying, she was smiling, glowing, just sitting in Al's with him sharing average meal, wasn't wearing a flashy dress and she was so beautiful, but as reality kicked in to see this beautiful face shatter with the dire news.

"Ha ha- and Kim was so pale! That the guy actually said that on the air, you should have seen her face!" she giggled.

Katie began to raise concern with the look on Chris's face; he was just smiling at her, so content yet trouble somehow. "Why you looking at me like?" she said with a small smile.

"You are so beautiful"

"Thanks?" not that she didn't believe him, he always complimented her but this time, there was something different she thought.

"You know I love you, and Jacob. He's such a lucky kid to have you for his mother"

"I love you too, sweetie, where is this coming from?" she made an uneasy laugh.

"I love you so much"

"Okay, you're kinda scaring me now Chris"

He was just staring at her.

"Chris what is it?"

He reached across the table, grabbing her hands, thinking her soft it was like it was one it's finer days. Katie eyes watched him intently and she moved according not questioning his actions as he moved her hand to the side of the table and tugging for her to get up and moved into his embrace.

It couldn't be heard; as his lips moved against her ear and her body became stiff at first. Eyes widen in fright then blurred and hot tears came rolling down her face and she began to quiver in his arms.

Arms hung tightly to him and he buried his face in her shoulder, neither knowing what to do but clung to the silence and the reality.


	13. Chapter 12

Lure Lost Episode Chap12/?

A/N: Hi guys just wanted to say since my first fanfic story I may have realize some things I left out not really obvious (I hope), like Katie's been married to Chris and they haven't had any kids apart from Jacob but this is Lure story and I forgot about that part, I guess it would make it surreal so I will kind of address that in this chapter, just for realism sake. You will probably hate me for what I did, sorry . Also this not NOT a Chris and Katie story but they are friends and his reason for being back so being a writer, gotta make it real man can't just get the lure sorry :P . Enjoy. Reviews would be nice: P

* * *

Katie wiped her tears looking into space, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Chris can't be sick, he look, so healthy" She wasn't coherent, but she couldn't believe this either. Her husband, there was nothing wring with him physically, well where can be seen. He was young, healthy in his late thirties. So vibrant, his beautifully dimple cheeks. He had colored in his skin, not a bruise, a cut nothing to indicate he was sick. She oblivious that she would see this coming in short time they've been together.

"But he is Katie…" Reid said in calm, soothing voice and sat down beside her in the hospital room. "…I wish he wasn't but it's nothing anyone could have known by seeing him" He knew she was always hard on herself, making her hear it first hand was best comfort he could give her. "He hasn't had any drastic side effects, his symptoms are not potent but these things change quickly so we don't want to waste any more time…"

She turned and looks at him for a second with tears still running down her face. "So that's why you're here" He didn't answer, looked down then back at her.

"I suspected something since the last time you even came back was for our wedding, that was for a day and when I found out about my miscarriage. I know you wouldn't have comeback with Luke still here cause Chris given you a job or asked for that matter" She said holding a tissue to her right eye. "But then I figured you like saving lives so it wasn't a big stretch….just didn't know it would be Chris's…"

Reid places an arm around her and held her close. He hated seeing her like this. He knew exactly what she was thinking…

"First Brad and the miscarriage and now-"

"Katie, Chris is going to be fine" soothingly rubbing her shoulder, "I am the best remember" Reid said in a boastful tone, "I won't make anything happen to him,"

"What if you can't…?"

"We will fight it"

Then she said softly looking at her friend.

"Reid, I'm pregnant." He froze with his mouth open but he wasn't sure what to say.

"That's what I wanted to tell you earlier, I found out today "She said. "I'm three weeks now" she smiled sadly.

Their attention was caught by the sound of the door opening.

"Did you get through to everyone?" Katie asked.

Chris nodded. "They're here." Opening the door widely the first pair was an elderly couple that entered the room. Followed by a blond hair, older woman with her husband and jock-looking blond hair guy came in last.

The Old man came over and said in a stern voice. "Dr. Oliver, it's good to see you again"

"Dr. Hughes" Remembered the last time he saw the old man. The day he left, and now he must suspect what have become of it now, but that didn't' matter right now.

"Oh, hey I'm retired now, now I'm just an old man" He said a smiled.

"Forgive me." He nodded and corrected himself. "Mr. Hughes"

"Dr. Oliver?" She said in the motherly tone she had and hugged him generously, he couldn't do much but awkwardly embraced her. He respected the old lady and her husband deeply other than he would have led on. "I can say I'm glad to see you again"

The elderly lady went over and hugged Katie. "What's wrong sweetie?" and looked at Chris with worried eyes. He addressed for them to be seated.

He waited till they were all seated and attention on him, looked at Reid for then took a deep breath.

"What I call you all down here for…" He paused for a moment then spoke.

"I have something to tell you…"

Both men chest held tight seeing everyone's face succumb in sadness. There wasn't anything they could do than face truth.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kim said wiping her tears, Bob held her close.

"The tumor grows slowly, sometimes into surrounding tissue, and can become a higher-grade tumor. Treatment varies according to tumor location which Chris's tumor is located in his frontal lobe-" He pointed on the chart "-and may require surgery then chemotherapy or radiation, followed by close observation. Reid said, tried to explain thoroughly to everyone, even though the older man, would probably know this to some extent, He was only a parent now worrying for the safety of his son. "Given Chris's Tumor, the symptoms, He is lucky so far but it's been too long so we going to get everything prep for surgery."

"How far has it progress?" Bob asked, Reid could hear the doctor kicking in, habits die hard after 34 years.

"It's hasn't spread, may have had it over three years, not something you could tell by looking, these things grow slowly and eventually start affecting the brain."

"Yea, I'm not so bad, and Reid's here to take care of me" Chris said with a hand on Reid's shoulder trying to reassure everyone.

"How long would it take him to recover?" Katie asked.

There wasn't anyway to really sugarcoat these things he thought."With a series of focused Radio static treatments for five days a week and forty-two treatments required after the surgery and concurrent with the treatments he would have to take an oral chemotherapeutic." Reid continued. "Once that treatment was over, he would have to continue taking the tablets for five days a month for a year. Just to make sure it doesn't return." He saw everyone was trying to sink all this information in.

"The good news is it's not stage four, so his chances" looking across and Chris and then back at them. "Are higher, I am optimistic that he will pull through. He's strong enough." He said hopefully. "The sooner we do this the better and I will do my best, to keep a close eye on Chris"

The sound of Casey's phone went off shook the tension in the room. He excused himself and went through the door to answer his phone.

Reid watch as Chris hugged his parents and kissed Katie while Margo and Tom stood close. He came closer to them trying to offer some words of comfort. He could try.

"I will do my best Bob"

"I know" The old man sighs.

"By the way, did you tell Doogie to bring Channing here to torture me?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood somehow and Bob chuckle.

"I hope you're not threatened Dr. Oliver with your brilliant skills competition shouldn't be nothing to worry about" Bob said and Reid smiled. It was really good to see the old man again he thought.

* * *

Luke opens the door to his apartment. The lights were on. _'Noah's here'_ He thought. Closing the door, Luke pulled off his jacket and throwing it on the chair and head to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and headed to their bedroom to see the light illuminating in the small hallway and stop at the doorway.

He saw Noah sitting up on the bed leaning against the headboard, reading one of his scripts.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself… "Then it got quiet again. " You didn't answer any of my calls" Noah put the script on the nightstand.

"You could have at least text me or something"

"I know… I'm sorry" Luke said softly and putting a hand in his pocket, tapping the bottle water against his leg.

"Last night…I shouldn't have brought up… Reid into this" The mention of his name Luke felt his gut turned. Since 'he's' been back the arguments seem to just gotten worse. Arguments of who moved what where. They didn't see each other often since work had kept them apart and this was just making it worse.

"I don't know why you keep bringing him up" Luke said annoyed throwing a hand in the air.

"You slept with Richard and still see him. You don't hear _me_ going in your skin about it" Normally Luke would, but since the years he just didn't care anymore.

Noah let out exasperated sigh.

"Noah, you slept with Richard and didn't say anything after we've been together"

"Luke that was two years ago!"

"So was Reid, you keep bringing him up again"

"At least I didn't sleep with him" He saw Noah winced at the responds and sighs.

"I'm sorry…I did not come here to argue with you Noah" Luke said tiredly with his fingers pressed against the side of his temples. He moved towards the bed and sat opposite of his lover and places his hand on his.

"Can we just, not talk about this again?" Luke said desperately.

"I'm tired of arguing" Noah replied softly. "I'm sorry"

They hugged each other into a tight embrace. Holding onto each other dearly, feeling each other's body heat and worn muscles. Neither one would say it. Not knowing what to do anymore. Staring into space in each other's embrace. Lost in their own delusion of love and holding on to the good memories they had together.

* * *

Sad part about all of this we all have friends you are still in this situation T_T


	14. Chapter 13

Lure Lost Episode Chap 13/?

A/N: Sorry I don't know Casey's real birthday I been trying to find it but I only find the year sorry but I suspect he would be a leo or virgo :P so you get an idea what month they're in :P enjoy

* * *

It all seems to fly by so fast. It has been a week since Chris did the surgery, after five hours of carefully extracting, scrapping any remains of the tumor that was etching into his frontal lobe. It was certainly nerve wrecking enough to know it was, relatively, _'close to home.'_now he was at Katie's looking for food.

"I'm glad you decided to spend your day off with me" She smiled sitting on the couch watching him scourging through her fridge. She was smiling again. Even though her smile did not stretched across her face she didn't looked stress than before, her glow wasn't gone.

"Yup, all just for you" He said roaming through her fridge. How heavenly, Reid thought. A full fridge with the entire galore one could eat. It made him smile to himself, like a kid a candy store but not so much since he was in someone's home eating off their food but it was likely the same. Taking out the ingredients and packing them in his arm. Oh how he love making his epic sandwiches.

"There's this thing keeping at metro, its Casey's birthday"

"That's the…"

"Bob's grandson, He's with one of the nurses you probably see everyday"

"Ah, the one you were screaming in my ear about getting engaged?"

"That's the one"

Katie looked at her phone, reading a text she gotten earlier. Since it was Casey's birthday Margo and Tom insisted she needed time for herself and had taken Jacob for the day so they could go celebrate and take her mind off of things, especially with Chris still recovering.

"And?" Reid said adding the last touches to his sandwich, scooping out mayo putting it on the bread.

"Since I'm off nursing duties and I was planning on going with Chris…" She folded her arms. He was about to take a bit out of his luscious sandwich when he watches her intently as she slowly strode over to where he stood. "But he can't so…"

"So?" he looked at her as to wonder where she was going with this.

"You're coming with me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Reeeeiiid" Katie pleaded and held unto his arm. "Reeeeeiiid"

"Come on Reid, I need a distraction"

"I thought I was the distraction" Reid said sounding hurt.

"You wouldn't leave your friend hanging when they needed you the most" Katie said with a pleading expression on her face.

"I _cannot_ believe your pulling the _'feel sorry for me'_ card" Reid replied in somewhat disbelief. "Your huzzy is intact, isn't that enough and I'm going to be here"

"Well I can't stay here or I will go crazy thinking I'm not with Chris" She said sad look on her face. Holding the side of her she went back to the couch and sat down. He knew she was trying to keep sane, knowing his blonde friend all this time he knew she stressed out herself pretty easily.

"He said I needed to be around people, don't want me get so consume" Reid decided to put the sandwich down and went over to sit beside her on the couch.

"Doogie is right"

"He's my husband, how am I _not _going to be worried" She looks like she was on the verge of tears. Reid held her hand. "You have to be healthy if you're gonna take care of

that toddler and Doogie and you have a bun in the oven" he trying to reassure her and Katie laughed.

"I can't believe a week has gone by so fast." Both of them lie back into the couch and Katie rest against Reid's shoulder and he move and put his arm around her. Both of them sat there enjoying the silence for a minute.

"I know why you don't want to besides your anti –social behavior…Luke is going to be there…we don't have to though"

"Knowing how small this town is, I'm not surprise he's Luke's friend" He looked at her.

"I think it's only Luke going to be there if my sources are right Noah had to work"

Reid looked at suspiciously. "You planned this?"

"I asked Casey" She looked him innocently, "He said he didn't think Noah was going so…"

"Don't you get tired of rubbing your nose into other people's business?"

"Not if it's people I care about, no" She smiled at him.

"Katie, he and Mr. Mayor are like conjoined twins"

"They don't look too happy to me"

"Well, sounds about normal"

"Reid you can act all you want, I know under that grumpy exterior you still have feelings for Luke"

Reid didn't respond. He decided to ignore her comment. He cannot believe he was going to do this. He was feeling sympathetic along those lines he would admit it though. Reid rolled his eyes and throws a hand in the air. "Fine, we can go I hope you know your soul is forever indebted to me"

Katie kissed him on the cheek. "I'll buy you one of those sandwiches at _Al's_ you like so much" She said. Reid thought about it for a second.

"You hold such a hard bargain" He said sarcastically and smiled at her.

He wasn't sure what he was going to get himself into but one thing for sure, he knew Luke was going to be there.

* * *

When they arrived at Metro the music was dominant. They were having something special at Metro. It was crowded than the usual. Casey and Alison went and sat down at a table at the back with Luke and Noah followed. They have been together almost three years now. They were engaged almost a year now, with there prior history they decided to take things slow.

"I was nice hearing from Maddie" Casey said loudly. The waiter comes over asking them for their orders and left.

Luke eyes were caught by the pair who entered the scene. He was wearing a suit as usually and grumpy look on his face with a perky Blonde lady clutching unto his arm dragging him further inside metro.

Noah followed his gaze and grabbed his hand. "What're looking at?" Seeing Katie and the doctor standing at the entrance.

"This was a bad idea" Reid said Katie looked over and saw Luke and Noah. He felt like an idiot, like a teenager seeing his crush or ex with someone else and just wanted to avoid. He was pissed at himself for feeling like this whenever he saw Luke. Seeing Luke alone was hard enough but seeing him with Noah was even harder to bear.

"Oops, sorry" Katie said with an apologetic face. "We can leave if you want, we don't have to stay"

Reid just looks at her for second. He wasn't going to let something so foolish to get the better of him and began to walk over to the table. Katie hugged the couple and wished Casey a happy birthday. They sat opposite of Luke and Noah with Casey to their right.

"Dr. Oliver" Noah nod his head and held Luke's hand. "Mr. Mayor" He responded then looked at the blond man beside Noah.

"Mr. Snyder" _'he calls me that again'_

"Reid" Luke said did a small smile and then turn his attention to Katie.

"Hey Katie, how is Chris? Sorry we haven't seen him recently"

"It's okay, I know you guys are busy, Chris understands"

"Katie you didn't have to come, not that we don't want you to just we know with Chris" Allison added.

"It's okay he dismiss me from nursing duty, besides I need to relax and it's your birthday" She smiled.

"Casey and Allison you remember Dr. Oliver"

"Yea" Allison replied "We work at Memorial together"

"_How observant"_ He whispered under his breath and Katie hit him in the side." Er…yep we do"

It was awkward at first even though the music was beating. Everyone was quiet until the waiter came back with their drinks.

"She gave me alcohol" Luke said sniffing his drink

"Are you crazy, you shouldn't be drinking" Noah moved away the glass away from him. Normally Luke would think it was Noah's concern but his self righteous perception leaves no room for mistakes.

"I know that Noah, I'm not twelve" Luke trying to hide his discontent. "The _waiter_ got it wrong _not me_"

"You sure?"

"Why do _you_ always do this?" They felt the eight pair of eyes staring at them. Obviously something more to this issue but they decided to dismiss the situation. Casey cleared his throat to change the subject.

"So how is work Noah? I haven't seen you or Luke for that matter"

"It's pretty good, work kept us busy but we couldn't miss your birthday and it's been awhile since we've seen you guys" Noah said.

"You see some of his work it's really good" Luke said kissing Noah hand. Reid felt like he wanted to throw up. After the next half and hour watching the pair goggled at each other looking all lovey dovey. They looked so uncomfortable all smiling and laughing. He didn't show his discontentment but he sure as hell was not smiling. Sitting around a table with a bunch of twenty-something year olds, not even know what they hell they were talking about at some lounge, only just reminded him of his age.

Reid excused himself and went to the bar to order a beer. "How are you holding up?" Katie asked concern in her voice. She was not easily fooled, especially with the likes of Reid. She knew he didn't let on how he truly feels. "You mean apart from the bi-polar couple over there? Just peachy" He was agitated. Hated how he felt hoping that the alcohol would intoxicate his brain faster.

"Reid, you got an admirer" Katie sipping on her drinks indicated with the eyes over her right shoulder, following the direction Reid noted the guy in the far corner. He wasn't bad actually. Dark brown hair and green eyes, he had style, white dress shirt, the top was slightly open with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow that was tight emphasizing his biceps. He was flashy but he didn't really have a type. His face looked familiar though, he couldn't put a finger on it, till Katie spoke. "Hey isn't that the new male nurse at Memorial"

"I suppose so" Reid said

"He's pretty hot"

"Be careful Mrs. Hughes" Reid joked.

"I already got my sexy man" Katie excuses herself to the ladies room as if an open opportunity. He watched as the guy came over to him.

Normally he wouldn't make any indication, or interest but he decided _'what the hell'_ being here was miserably enough, might as well find something to keep his mind occupied.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"You're Dr. Oliver, the one everyone's scared of at Memorial" The guy said and flashes a smile.

"I guess I'm doing a hell of a job" Reid sips his beer.

"I always find it sexy when man can control power like that" Reid chuckled this was some irony if only he knew how one person had him tossing and turning like a little bitch.

"I'm just that good"

"Never thought I'd ever see you at a place like this"

"That makes the both of us"

"I'm Brandon" He said and moved in closer to Reid.

"Reid"


	15. Chapter 14

Lure Lost Episode Chap 14/?

A/N: Metro is in a building since I wasn't sure and it seem like a good idea :P and I am hoping I can finish this story faster cause I have other ideas and it's so long T_T I like it and all but I wanna go on other ideas but I write so slow :C I'm not that good so sorry whoever reading it . I don't know what's in fashion so sorry :P I hope I'm doing good with Reid he's such a smart ass so I gotta think smart ass- sive- ly ? LOL :P

* * *

"Who's that?" Allison said out loud, everyone's attention to the bar. Luke felt

"Wow Reid's gay?" Casey said surprised.

Luke looked him for a second then back at the scene. "You knew that already" regarding their past discussions he and Casey shared.

"Oh yea, it's just so weird to see him with a dude. He's so…" Casey made a funny face. "Reid."

"The hot ones are always gay" Allison sigh and Katie agrees looking at the scene.

"Uh hello? Are you forgetting your major hot _fiancé _here!" Casey ran his hands through his hair and made his sexiest face showing his biceps had everyone laughing when Noah phone rang.

"I have to take this call" Noah said to the gang and went out side. Only Luke attention was caught somewhere else.

* * *

Luke drank his coke, sipping every minute. His eyes focused, watching Reid talking to the guy. Restless, Luke was tearing up the napkins, he wasn't jealous. Nope, not at all. Luke was checked his watch. Reid has been talking to that guy for almost _ten minutes!_ And he doesn't seem to be getting rid of him. Noah still wasn't back but he didn't cared he was too busy seeing what happened between Reid and that bimbo.

Reid wasn't one to pick up random guys or was he? He never saw him in 'action' before. The guy doesn't even look like his type, open white shirt was so last year, Luke rolled his eyes at the thought and sips his drink.

"Luke, how many of those you had?" Casey said "Good thing it's just coke if it was alcohol you'd be wasted"

"I'm fine"

"I'm going to get a refill" Luke said pensively leaving the trio confuse as he made his way to the bar area.

* * *

Reid wasn't really interested what Brad? Was talking about. He was really hot with mouth close maybe if it was doing something else than talking. Brad had offered to go into the men's room. Although he wasn't one to be picky with his sexual encounters he wasn't in the mood but he _was _enjoying the attention. When he saw Luke stood beside him listening in on their conversation. Brandon Luke couldn't take it anymore, listening to how lame this dude was.

"Come on doctor, let's get out of here we can find somewhere to get more 'acquainted'" Brandon said seductive tone moving closer putting his hand on Reid's.

"That's the lamest pick up line I've ever heard" Luke scoffed and folded his arms.

"Who the hell are you?" Brandon replied with a smug look on his face.

"Mr. Snyder why is this any of your business?" Reid was amused. Seeing Luke so riled up was rather entertaining.

"I thought you had better taste?"

"I guess we can't all have the same _tastes_" Still amused. "Even though mine _is_ better" He said made a gesture with his hand over to Brandon. Somehow Brandon wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore.

"You think you're so slick?" He said bitterly.

"Yea, I could ask you the same thing"

"By the way, where is your '_significant other'_?" Reid asks sarcastically.

Luke's mouth pursed together, he didn't say another word he just glared at the both men before storming outside to the balcony.

"Ex?"

"You don't know the half of it" Reid said still looking in the direction of the balcony. It's not like he could explain it to a random stranger.

"Never figured you like them young" He smirks.

"That makes two of us…" Reid said wearily.

"I guess you are too hot to be true doc" The green eyed man made a disappointing sound running a finger down his chest, "must be flawed" Brandon direct his eyes to the balcony and then back at Reid. He was old enough to know a lover's quarrel. Without saying another word he step back and allow Reid to go after the blond man on the balcony.

Luke leans against the railing looking down at the night streets. He felt someone was behind him, he already knew who it was.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"So you decided to interrupt me from a _perfectly good_ conversation to stop me from getting _laid?_"

"That _clown _that you were talking to" He said annoyed.

"That _clown _was pretty hot" Reid replied. If it was hurting Luke… good. Reid thought, probably he could see how it feels.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"It isn't jealousy I am sensing, is it Mr. Snyder?"

Luke turned to look at him. There was a look on his face he couldn't describe, _hurt?_ "Why are you here? Do you find some _thrill_ in torturing me?"

"Torture you?" Reid laughed bitterly. Funniest shit he's heard. A punishment for Luke? He must be bullshitting since all he could see or remember is how greatly he ached on the inside

"I didn't come back to this rundown town to see your face Mr. Snyder" Reid said coolly stepping closer to him.

"_Stop it_"

"Stop what Mr. Snyder?"

"Stop calling me Mr. Snyder" Luke steps closer.

"Or what Mr. Snyder?"

"My name is Luke"

"You respond to Mr. Snyder I don't see the problem"

"I can call you what I want" he was dangerously close.

Without a second thought Luke moved in and devoured his lips. He felt Reid respond with the same eagerness. Kissing hungrily, pulling him closer to him. Tasting him, the raw alcohol on his tongue, the coolness on his lips. Reid cups Luke's head in his hands, as if desperate for what he craved for. The sound of Katie's voice broke trance. Luke broke the kiss looking at Reid and stepped back quickly. "Um… I didn't meet to interrupt…"

"No, you didn't interrupt anything" Luke said quickly wiping his mouth. Awkwardly stepping back and quickly passes Katie. The blonde step closer to her friend who turned to stare into the darkness.

"Reid-"

"Almost forgot why I was sick of this hellhole," He cynically, didn't care if he sounded childish, He was hurting all over. He was angry at himself, to make this happen again and same time could felt his chest tighten.

She knew he was still in love with Luke, even if he wouldn't say it or tries to deny when she confronts him about it.

"Luke still has feelings for you maybe-"

"Are you forgetting the elephant in the room, Luke is with Noah" somehow he didn't see that changing…maybe in his weakness… but Luke and Noah even the names seem to go along so well.

"It wouldn't work Katie" Reid said tiredly, staring into the darkness. "Let it go Katie" He was not sure who he was convincing anymore. "Just let it go…" He said softly, walked passed her and left Metro.

Reid was back at Lakeview now. The convenience of everything being so close, it was only a few blocks he had to drive. He felt somewhat bad for leaving Katie to figure out that he left with the car, but he knew she would be fine with Casey or Luke.

Three damn years and he still had strong feelings for the young man. Over the three years he's been in Dallas he's change, he had lost his edge. Although people were still scared of him, more so because he wasn't a man when it comes to his work he didn't fool around nor could he tolerated idiots. He wasn't a tardy as he used to, he had second thoughts about the choices he makes, comes to terms with things he would in a millions thought that he would. Katie and Jacob were like some sort of family to him. His conversations with Katie were deeper. He had other longings, to be apart of something, someone, had sexual encounters even thought about the ideas of what it could have been but never could go through with anyone. Ever since day one he set foot in this town and saw those brown eyes he knew he was_ cursed_.

Now tonight, all the years gone by and it felt like a sudden wave that came crashing down. Held captive by these feelings, all Reid could think of was how Luke tasted, his scent, touch of his skin and yearns for more.

Lying on the couch aimlessly clicking through the TV, Reid placed the controller down. Looking at his phone hesitantly picked it up from the coffee table and scroll through phone till he found the picture he had sworn to himself would never look at again.

* * *

The whole ride home, Noah was talking about a commercial he and his co-workers had done while Luke nodded looking attentive. Once the apartment door closed Luke attack Noah's mouth, ripping his clothes off and directing them to the bedroom. Noah pushed him away, "What? What's wrong?" Luke licked his lips. He looked at Luke with a strange, yet calming look on his face and kissed him again. They were gripping to a desperate plea as they give in to each other's need and later lie in bed awake and their back turn to each other.

Luke tries to sleep but such burst of emotions he had ignored for so long was like wild fire burning in his chest. Lying there all he could think of was kissing Reid.

Noah couldn't sleep either he open his eyes staring through the window at the luminous moon. Replaying the last scene he saw at the balcony.

* * *

Poor Reid: C I felt so evil writing this: C the angst killing me ,


	16. Chapter 15

Lure Lost Episode 15/?

I am so sorry for taking so long been busy. I was thinking of extending this further but I think this story run its course and I want to move on so I hope you have found it enjoyable and will with the last piece. Also there is a sequel but it will be short and sweet :3

Rating: Pg-13 I might just change the rating overall cause it is going to get steamy later on :3

* * *

Luke got feeling beside him to feel it was cold. Running his fingers through his blond hair and rolled on his side and sat up. Woke up with the memories of what happened last night. He rubbed his hand over his face and got up fresh up and all clean, he head for the kitchen.

Noah was sitting around the table staring in space, holding a glass of water in one hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked reaching for the box of cereal. He was acting weird the blonde thought but didn't pay much attention to it.

Minutes of silence grew between both men. Playing in his bowl of cereal with his feet up on the chair looking like a little boy not wanting to eat his veggies. Noah was watching him intently but didn't say a word. "I've got a shoot to do out of town so I'm going to be back late" He said simply, grabbing his things and left leaving Luke to his thoughts.

He kept replaying what happened last night in his head. He didn't mean to kiss him, did he? He touches his lips remembering how it felt. Playing in the cereal he took a spoonful and felt how soggy it was. With a sigh he got up and threw it in the bin and went to get ready to head out to the docks.

* * *

Normally people were afraid of Reid but today, it was as if hell's gate has broken loose. Everyone was walking on eggshells around him fear of feeling his wrath. He was not in the mood to be bothered, stupid call in and wrong charts, seem like everyone was missing their brains.

The day seemed longer than usual. A patient for surgery was only one less thing he had to worry with the patients that were in the waiting room. That excuse of a doctor had left shortly for a meeting in Chicago leaving them short of staff and therefore longer hours of covering shifts. The hours were wearing on him. It wasn't much stretch of the hours he was used to but today, it was harder to bear than usual.

He made his way down the hallway into the patient's room. As he entered the room the man on the hospital bed eyes flew open hearing the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mild headache" Chris said softly with his eyes closed.

"In time it will suppress you'll be on your feet and we can go back to hating each other"

"I'm looking forward to it"

"How did I do with my therapy?" Chris asked watching Reid looking at the charts.

"All good indications your physical and speech test seems to be better than normal, I may have even raised your IQ level"

"Very funny" Chris replied with a small smile.

"You will experience headaches, itching, slight ringing but all is intact and tests we did showed no sign of internal bleeding or any other implications that you'll be a vegetable any time soon"

"Isn't it time to up my dosage? Never thought I'd see the day I wanna be drugged up"

"You'll be pumped with painkillers soon enough, still need to take precautions"

"When do I get out of here?"

"Soon enough"

Reid presses the button at the side of his bed to raise the upper part of the bed higher. "How was the party?" Chris asked watched as auburn man placed the stethoscope on his chest. Reid places his hand on Chris chest while his mind drifted on what happened last night. Conflicted thoughts he wasn't sure what to think, He haven't seen the blonde, probably avoid coming in but then he only come on occasions and meetings, not that he noticed or anything. He was determine to leave this place once he was through. It was awkward as it was with what happened on the balcony, he knew things would only get more complicated. The look on Luke's face, he didn't think-

"Uh, Reid" the sound of Chris's voice snapped him back as he sees Chris staring with an odd expression on his face. "What?" looking down seeing his hand still on his chest.

"Oh"

"What's up this? The great Dr. Oliver distracted?"

"You're lucky you're with Katie"

"Thank you Reid, I can't tell you how grateful I am" Chris said wholeheartedly.

"I'm not sure if will be able to run Memorial like before or a doctor"

"You will be and if not well, you'll have little toddler following you around pretty soon"

"Yea, I'm going to be a father…Katie supposed to be here any time now" Chris said closed his eyes again as if he was picturing his lovely wife. "Can't keep her away even if I tried"

"Don't, you'll leave her driving me insane" Chris smiled and closed his eyes and Reid headed out the door. He looked at his watch needed a booster and decided to head to JAVA. With a paper in one hand he ordered a latte with the double shot and sat at a table near the entrance.

* * *

Noah entered Java ordering a Latte when he sees Reid so content sitting there, he felt his blood boiled. "Hey" He called with a firm tone. Reid looked up for a second and went back to drinking his latte.

"Mr. Mayor" He responded nonchalantly.

"I thought you were only staying for a short time" tardiness in his voice could be heard. Reid decided it was his cue to leave and got up with his latte in hand. He wasn't in the mood for any small talk.

"Yes, well sorry to disappoint you but don't worry I'm still running for the hills out here when I'm through"

"Good"

"It's nice to see how grateful you are" Reid said sarcastically.

"Like you'll let me forget" he glared at him. "Let's get one thing clear I want you to stay away from Luke"

"I thought you were his boyfriend not his bodyguard?" Reid sipped his latte with a smug look on his face.

"I saw you on the balcony" Noah hissed stepping closer to him. Reid didn't flinch.

"Brilliant observation and?"

"I saw you kissed Luke"

"I didn't tie him there. I think you should have this discussion with your boyfriend"

"You came back to ruin our lives"

"Both of you did that on your own, now excuse I have more important things to do with my time, so save your breath" walked pass him and left. It seem like it was one thing after another. He was back at memorial when blonde lady came up to him holding bag and a container.

Katie held up a container "Brought food" she smiled.

"You didn't answer my calls" Katie said following him.

"Yes, well I was busy doing this thing call 'work' I'm sure you've heard of it"

"I am sorry about the party, I shouldn't have forced you to come –"

"Yes"

"That was one hell of kiss—"

"I gotta get back to my rounds" He said trying to ignore her.

"I'm sorry" Katie said holding his arm so he couldn't walk off.

"Just before you do Chris wanted to see you"

As they both walked back "Sweetie, Reid's here" Katie said and kissed Chris.

"So I have something I wanted to ask you"

"Fire away"

"Reid I would like you to stay in Oakdale and be part of Memorial Hospital, what do you say?"

* * *

Luke came in and tossed his jacket and briefcase on the table and went to the fridge pulling out a water bottle and putting it to his head. He didn't see the figure sitting on the couch.

"Hey"

"I thought you might be sleeping"

"It's late" Noah said simply.

"Yea I had some deals and shipping that was coming in late I had to make sure everything went smooth, since it was for an important customer"

Luke walked over to where his boyfriend was and put his arms around his neck, titled his head and kissed him. He felt Noah pulled back "where were you? You could at least called"

"I just told you I was at the docks and I thought you said you were going to be in late" Luke said kissing his neck, trying to get his lover in the mood, he felt him pull away. "Well it is late Luke its after twelve" Noah inquired.

"Noah I'm tired" Luke said rubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly.

"Sorry, it's nothing…"

Luke was confused, he was still acting weird he thought. He watch as Noah moved from his hold and took up mail from the coffee table that was already open and turned to look at him with a small smile on his face.

"I got a response from that company in L.A"

"You did?" Noah nodded in response.

"What did they say?"

"They're going to sponsor my movie!"

"Noah that's great!" Luke said and hugged him.

"They want me to fly in the end of this week so we can start dealing with paper works and casting-" Noah said.

"Wait, what? End of the week? That's short notice"

"Come with me" Noah said putting his hand over Luke's.

"To L.A?"

"Yes Luke, come with me"


	17. Chapter 16

Lure Lost Episode 16/? Updated.

Warning rating changed. A/N: Sorry guys I left out a piece of the story . so sorry.

* * *

"Remember we always talk about me getting that big break well, this might be it and I wouldn't be anywhere without you" Noah gave his hand a squeezed and Luke smile bashful at him.

"Noah you've always been great, it had nothing to do with me"

"I know we're not where we want to be right now, but it can better"

"You've always been there for me Luke, It means a lot to me"

"Maybe we should go to L.A together"

"I can't just move to L.A with you I have my work and family here"

"Why not? You have your own life they know that"

"Yes, Noah but it's here, I can't just get up and go to L.A"

"Is that the _only _reason?" Noah said conspicuously.

"What's that suppose to me?" Luke said pulling away from him and folded his arms.

"Reid being in Oakdale-" Even though Reid wasn't here he couldn't help how he felt his chest tighten.

"This has nothing to do with Reid!" Luke replied. It didn't had to do with the doctor even though. "I'm just saying you can't expect me to make a decision like this after you just found out you're going to L.A"

"Fine, I'm sorry" He said and clasped his hands with his "- but just think about it, it could be just for a short while, take a vacation and come with me…" Noah pleaded.

"Maybe I could…"

Noah embraced him tightly. Luke gazed with unsure eyes. He was happy that Noah had gotten his opportunity but he couldn't help but feel a sense of uncertainty. Maybe He could leave with Noah. He had questions that wanted to be answered and things he wanted to say, all of which had to do with a certain doctor.

* * *

It was colder today than any other day Luke thought. Pulling up he got his files and made his way into Memorial. It was just another meeting, but jittery feelings plague him. He had meetings before even had meetings with Reid but it wasn't like before. It was ridiculous how he was acting. Lying to Noah since ha hadn't mentioned the incident on the balcony since but then it wouldn't be a lie if it meant nothing Luke thought to him self. Reid didn't force him to kiss him, he felt so much emotions swimming around in him. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Luke stops at the doors, exhaling to calm his nerves before he entered the room. It was meeting with the doctors with the hospital advisory and some of the board members. Going to his seat he realizes he was sitting across from the cynical doctor, but kept his face calm and focus.

They had covered issues of who facilitates where since Chris was still recovering from his surgery. They were short of doctors since Dr. Channing had to leave on short notice the staff had been covering longer shifts.

Even though they weren't looking at each other he could felt the tension between the both of them. One by one the members began to leave the room. Reid had just gotten up and he couldn't help but he had to find away to talk to him. To clear things out, to make him know it was a mistake or that's what he told himself.

"Dr. Oliver" Luke called watching the last of the staff leaving. Reid stop in his tracks and turned to face him. The door was closed. They were alone now, stood only a few feet away.

"What is it that you want Mr.-"

"Reid" Luke called his name somewhat of a plea Reid rest a hand on one of the chairs as if to ease his weight and let out a tired sigh. "Luke I don't have time for this" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Seeing him was not helping Reid thought to himself. The way his week was turning out was surely putting in a bad-tempered mood.

"I just wanted …. About the other day…" a habit of nerves, Luke scratched back of his head, even at this age he still acts like such a kid Luke thought to himself.

"I shouldn't have kissed you …"

"There's nothing to talk about, Luke…" Reid said in somewhat cynical tone with a smirk on his face and Luke understood why as he recall the words. "A kiss is…just a kiss"

The blonde smiled and chuckled with nostalgic. Same words he spoke to him three years ago. Remembering their first kiss, he was too scared to make the first move and this arrogant doctor claim his lips without a second thought had him tingling, asking himself new questions and possibilities. _Lost his trail of thought, what did he want to say?_

"Reid and what I said…"

"It's simply Luke, we just forget it ever happened" was that a singe of bitterness. He was too old to play these games. He could have told him up his boyfriend was up to, he may have even gotten what he wanted. He was too tired to care.

"Just forget it?" he responded irked by his reply, Luke didn't even realize his own reaction.

"Yes, Luke" Reid said as a matter of fact "we did it before, there is no reason we can't do it again"

"Did we? Or you meant you? It doesn't seem like it"

"Well you surely had no problem"

Luke let out a condescending laughter "Oh really? But it's like you said right?_ I_ was so easy to _forget_"

"Either you can admit it to yourself Luke or be delusional but I'm not here to rub your back and tell you the world is filled with rainbows and to tell you what _you_ want or what you _think_ you want"

"Do you even know what _that_ is?" Before Luke could respond Reid pager went off.

"It's emergency, I don't have time to this I have to go"

"What does it matter now, if it's nothing" Reid said cold and head out the door.

* * *

Noah entered the small café shop. Ordering a latte and found a seat and began to reading when He heard a familiar voice called his name. "Noah?"

"Hey, how are you doing, how's Chris?"

"We're good, he's doing a lot better and I'm great I haven't had any of that morning sickness you get when you're pregnant" She smiled hearing herself gloating.

"That's good to hear"

"So what's new with you?"

"I got sponsor for my movie"

"Oh my God, Noah that's so fantastic!" She said with a hand on her chest. "When do you start filming?"

"Not sure, they want me to fly there as soon as possible so we can go over the paper work"

"Oh, when do you leave?"

"End of the week"

"Wow isn't that abit… Sudden?"

"Yea but with Luke there, it's going to be great" He smiled at the thought.

"Oh, you and Luke? She said when her phone rang.

"Crap I got to go, Kim must be wondering where I went" Grabbing the two cups of coffee from the counter. "Good luck uh, you and Luke" She said scurring off, thinking about what she just heard.

* * *

The night sky was covered with cotton clouds and the night breeze swayed the trees and wisp through the leaves that had it scurry through the town streets. Luke drove through the town night lit streets on his was back from the docks. He wasn't thinking about was Noah and L.A but Reid. Luke wanted to rush after him after their discussion earlier but he was already the E.R and he had business to take care of at the docks and Lakeview.

He had questions. Built up of frustrated, hurtful words he wanted to say. It irked him every time he thought of the doctor's face, how cold and calm he looked. Arrogant bastard, Luke thought. Did he care at all? Why now? Why didn't he just stay in stupid Dallas? Chris called him for personal reasons and that's why he came back to this little town that was off his highly. To think it took him so long to try to forget about him and to Reid he was nothing.

Luke was on his way home but instead of making the right turn he always made he drove straight to the Lakeview Hotel. For once and for all get the answers that were boiling inside him. He wasn't sure what this was solved but he sure as hell wouldn't stop till he coax him to get what he wanted to know. He ran fingers through his hair, anxious, ill-tempered as he entered the building.

Asking the front desk if he had check in Luke turn to see Reid entered through the glass doors when he saw Blonde man and met eyes. "What do you want?"

"You have people working for you I don't think you're needed here "Reid said asked the check for his mail.

"I think we need to talk" Luke said and followed him into the elevator.

"Luke It's late shouldn't you be with Noah" He said was grateful he stayed only one floor up and watch as the elevator doors open.

"Would you stop?"

"No, we're done talking Mr. Snyder" Reid spat and head down the hallway. Luke rushed out of the elevator after him. This time, he was not going to get away.


	18. Chapter 18

Lure Lost Episode 17/?

A/N: I updated chap 16 I left out something I forgot to add sorry. I hope I did a good job showing how confusing, scared and frustrating it is for Reid as well as how delusional and upset Luke is about what his feeling. Also I hope I did a god job writing the sex scene please review tell me what you think about It, I try to make it as detail as possible since I don't really know what it's like hahaha. Enjoy!

Warning: Mature Content – if you do not like M then just read then skip to end of the chapter.

* * *

Reid came storming through the door Luke followed right after him with the same speed slamming the door shut.

"Why are you chasing me?" Reid said firmly.

"So that's it? You just think you can dismiss people so easily?" Luke said. He was fuming.

"Yes, I have a knack for it especially when their wasting my time"

"You know, you're so full of bull!"

"Say what you have to say and leave!" He said and flung his jacket on the couch with more force than normal.

"Earlier, you didn't let me finish, you just did what you always do your cold, distant thing"

"It's what keeps me sane, you should try it"

"Oh really? Be a cold mean bastard like you. I don't know what I ever see in you…" Luke said scoffed "Even then …"

Reid didn't respond he just watch him walk back and forth then stopped in his tracks. The tension was clear. They were both angry and frustrated at each other. He knew what this was about more than he let on, listen to next few words that Luke spoke.

"I called you more than once and you didn't even pick up the phone" He hissed. Eyes dark as ever. "Not once!"

"What you expect me to say, you already dally off with your lover"

"But I was never important was I? You and your _precious_ Hospital"

"Oh please, what would have me do huh? You were busy acting like a damn child!" Reid stood firmly. Sharp blue eyes "How quickly you run back to Noah"

"I wasn't with him then!"

"And that proves what? Where is your boyfriend now?"

"That's not fair!"

"It isn't?"

"How was I suppose to know then I never been with anyone else, I just thought maybe-"

"Spare me that crap, so sick of hearing excuses"

"It wasn't just me you know, you would rather push me away, what you think would be the reaction?"

"You realize back then what you were asking me to give up? And I did it for what?"

Reid looks at him with those intense eyes that burrow into his soul. "I chose _you_"

"_You_ were the one that left three years ago not me" Luke steps forward. "You got scared and ran"

"Yea, I should have stayed to see another rerun of _'run to Noah'_"

Luke sigh in frustration "You were so busy being a jerk and pushing people away than to admit anything!" Luke shouted back.

"And you're so busy acting like a spoiled brat!"

"You're such a bitter, egotistical asshole who cares only for himself!"

"Tell me something I don't know, at least I decided to be and pretty fine with it, unlike you, you're such a coward!"

Astonish, Luke blinked again "excuse me?" as if not to hear him clearly.

"You heard me!" stood face to face. "You're such a coward!" He spat.

"You rather settle than to be with somebody you don't love than to have the balls to try actually living a life that requires actual work, so pathetic!"

"You take that back!" Luke was dangerously close to Reid, he could feel the heat resonating from his skin.

"What are we six?"

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to your crap!" Luke shouted turned to leave Reid stood in front of him.

"Move out of my way!"

"No!"

In one motion, Reid grabs Luke, crushed his lips against his. Luke tries to put up a resistance at first and finally gave in to this potent drug that he had been inhaling. It was toxic, deadly to his health he knew, but his will to fight was losing. Pulling him close, intensify, as if they're bones could break. Both of them gripping and pulling, staggering back till Reid push Luke to lean against the couch for moral support as his knees began to give. Pushing one knee between Luke's spreading them further apart, feeling his hardness against him. Kissing him hungrily, tasting him, and sucking his tongue like succulent honey. Between kissing and biting those luscious lips with such sensation, lust, and passion. Luke grip tightly on Reid's shirt pulling till they fell over the couch clumsily and land on the floor still entangled.

Before Reid could say a word Luke captured his mouth.

"Shut up" Luke said breathlessly.

Pulling and ripping, neither one of them know when their clothes were off. Lie naked in their pants on the floor in the cool air that seem numbing to their skin. He hissed as his cool fingers burn his heated skin feeling his hard body against his.

Reid moved on top of Luke rubbing against him with one hand on Reid's ass pulling him closer while their mouths locked. Luke moans sensation of every movement and the friction between them was throbbing in their tight pants. He couldn't take it anymore. Unbuckling Reid's belt and releasing his pants, he pushed him hard, moved down and devours his cock in his mouth. Reid hissed, gripping Luke's blond hair as he was sucking him hard, bobbing his head up and down.

Reid lifts Luke's head and kissed him hard as he pushes him down on the floor. Luke turn and Reid got behind him felt his smooth ass and thighs, spitting on his hand and wiping down his entrance guides his shaft plunging into him.

It was wild. Harsh movement yet passionate, sensation was at its peak. He felt Reid inside him. Thrusting fast and hard burying his face into the carpet indulging in the pain and pleasure. Breathless he licked his lips; quench his thirst searches for Reid's lips. Running his hand over Luke's chest, feeling his nipple became hard under his touch. Grabbing his own shaft hard and pumping "Ah!" closing his eyes tight overwhelm by the intensity.

Feeling Reid's warm hands discovering, roaming every inch of his body of which he ached for fell weak under his touch. Felt like heaven. Thrusting harder and deeper, staggered breaths with every thrust he was getting closer to the edge.

"Reid-" He cried out, digging his fingers into the carpet as he began to cum. Reid groan as he couldn't hold any longer and pour into Luke's hot ass. Still inside him and collapse behind him. Both men sweating and panting unaware of the sound of Luke's phone vibrating.

* * *

Luke slowly wakes up with his head on Reid's chest. He lies there for a minute listening to the sound of Reid's heart beating. When he looks up he smiled to himself how peaceful he looked. Lips slightly parted, auburn brown hair that was messy showing signs of last night's indulgent. With his shirt loosely place over his hip and the light was hitting his heavenly tone body had Luke in awe.

He ran a hand over his face. Kissed him softly on his lips, the older man responded simply with a stir then relaxing once more.

Luke got up gathering his things one by one and getting dress then quietly going to the door and letting him out quietly. He didn't like what he was doing but he wasn't sure what to do now. Although he wanted to stay and wake up beside him, Noah was still there and he needed some time to think.

Um… . dear readers, remember to practice to be safe ^_^ I couldn't think of anything else to write :P


	19. Chapter 19

Lure Lost Episode 18/?

* * *

A/N: also I spelt something wrong in the last chapter I used the wrong word (embarrassed face) it's not supposed to be 'indulgent' I forgot to change it but atleast you know I was trying to say :3

* * *

Luke was sitting down around the dinner table with a warm cup of coffee at the Snyder's farm. After he got in last night he tosses and turns in his bed unable to sleep. He was always happy to have somewhere he could get away to gather his thoughts. He didn't return to the apartment last night instead he spent the night sleeping with Reid. Felt like he was in high school again. Noah missed call on his phone and Reid's probably awake

He was confused, what was he supposed to do now? Luke couldn't believe how the short time Reid's been here he was falling for him all over again. His arrogance, rude, ill manners he was and he somehow missed all that…miss seeing him. Seeing him with that guy he couldn't contain his feelings, couldn't bear to see him with someone else yet he was with Noah. Selfish maybe he does love Noah, it was not fair after so long he was back in Oakdale.

He saw his dad and Ethan came down stairs. "Hey didn't know you were here"

"Yea, I got in really late" Luke explained walking over to the table to his little brother.

"Morning Luke" He smiled.

"Morning little guy" He said rubbing a hand on his little brother's head as Holden made a bowl of cereal for Ethan.

"…You and Noah had another argument?"

He slump his shoulders and sigh "No"

"What is it? I mean I'm not trying to be in your business-"

"Has to do with particular doctor" Luke said finally. It was funny how his father was oblivious to everything what was happening because of his own drama with molly and his mom. Since they gotten to sit down and talk about it, he was here trying to be supportive and concern. One of the few things he loved about him.

"Oh"

"Yup" then it got quiet for moment as they watch Ethan playing in his cereal making actions noises with the flake shape o's.

"You know…when Molly and I were together, as much I was convinced I loved Molly, I did loved her, different from your Mom but… Molly could see that Lily still had me" dazing off and fiddling with his wedding ring.

"You always chose mom..."

"We've shared our whole lives together, it's hard to separate and forget something like that with that person but even with Molly. I care for her but…wasn't the same"

Luke didn't say anything just focus expression on his face. "It's hard to let go …first love they represent your first steps…loving someone, the experiences…" Holden tried saying without saying too much. "But you have a journey out there waiting to explore sometimes they're there but time goes by people change and you realize that certain person was there for that reason"

Luke looked at his dad and ran a hand through his hair "Dad why can't I meet a normal guy with uncomplicated situations"

"Luke, since when is this family have been anything but normal"

"Yea, what was I thinking, it's in the gene"

"Dad we're going to be late" Ethan interjected, tugging the strap on his backpack. They got up.

"Your Mom is flying back tomorrow night. I'm happy everything worked out with the perfume company she's been so passionate about it" Holden said with a warm smile.

"Yea, I know she called"

"Your grandmother supposed to be coming to visit. John's away so she's taking the time to see us" Luke nodded and watched as they left.

He knew had something to do.

* * *

Luke open the door to his apartment and lazily peeled his jacket off and threw is on the chair. Looking through the mail, a yellow paper caught his eye that was near the door.

Dropping the mail on the table Luke picks the paper off the floor curiously and opens it. Reading the paper, his eyes large then serious as continue to read each line.

* * *

He planned to stay for a short time did what he was suppose to and head back to Dallas. Now he was here not sure what to think. Channing had left short notice to go to that had publicity all over it. As much as he hates to admit it but that was the first time in long while he slept peaceful. Before he had it all planned out the leave Oakdale and now… after last night. Everything happen so fast next thing he knew they were on the floor, all those frustration and longing have been released just to wake up alone. What an evil trick he thought. It was one thing longing for a something forbidden than getting it and now, tasting it once you crave for more. The conversation they had only left him questioning things more, what did this mean now? What was he suppose to think ? made his head hurt more trying to comprehend what So caught up with his thoughts he didn't hear Katie question.

"What?"

"So are you going to take up Chris on his offer?"

"I thought you came here to smolder your husband not to interrogate me"

"I'm not interrogating you I'm just asking what you plan on doing"

"I haven't given it much thought" He said continue eating his sandwich.

Katie rolled the cup in her hands feeling the warmth seeping through.

"What's with you? Everything fine in the oven?"

"Yes"

"How are _you_ doing?"

"Me?"

"Yea" She dares to ask. "Have you spoken to Luke?" The sound of his name made his chest tighten, not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Should I?" He responded, thinking about their argument last night.

The look of concern written on her face. "If it doesn't concern me I don't want to know" he said resume stuffing his face.

"It does…" Reid stop and looks at her waiting to hear the rest of the sentence, what could possibly be of interest to him?

"Luke is going to L.A with Noah"

* * *

In the dark, the lamp light glows from the corner. Luke sat quietly with the light casting on his face, brows fro and face stern as he heard the sound of the door unlock.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you?" He said in a firm voice

"I know…"

"I got the tickets" He said simply and without looking at him. "You were with him weren't you?"

"Noah-"He tried to explain but Noah cut him off with response he wasn't expecting.

"Okay, listen it's okay we will leave and we can go and start over" he said to Luke. "We will soon be out of Oakdale and we can forget all of this"

"Noah-"

"Noah! Just stop!" He had enough got up "I don't think that ticket is meant for me"

Confused, Luke hand him the piece of paper. Reading the first line he knew running a hand over his head.

"It's not what you think okay"

"I think it's pretty accurate…" He said. "How long have this been going on?"

"I' don't care about Richard okay, I love you"

"Really?"

"Luke it's-"

"Can we stop pretending everything's fine?" Luke snapped and got up.

"We can still make it work! I know we can!" Noah said desperately holding unto Luke's arm. The blonde just stared at him.

"Noah-"

"I guess this is what you wanted!" He snapped, pulling away.

"what? No-"

"So you can be with Reid! Think I don't see him!" He shouted

"Don't you care about what we have?"

"Yes, would you sto-" with one motion he reach to grab Noah's arm when he flick his back hand connected below his eye.

"Oh my God! Luke I'm so sorry!" seeing Luke fall back into the chair holding the said of his face. Easing his hand away to see his pale skin was bruising red with a small cut. He quickly ran to the kitchen loading some ice in a kitchen cloth and placing it against Luke's cheek. Seeing how stupid he was Noah sigh and fell back into the chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I know" He said simply holding the cloth to his cheek. Two men sat in the dim room not saying another word. Not sure what to say than taking in the whole ordeal.

"I saw you at the balcony…" ran a hand through his dark hair. _"kissing_ _him.._ I just wanted to make things right between us"

"What if we can't?" Noah sigh "that's all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say Noah" He said tiredly. "How long are we going to keep doing this to ourselves?"

"What are you saying Luke?"

"I'm saying our relationship died along time ago" He whispered. Noah couldn't respond, He knew it was true, the utter truth that could hear the strained glass shattered at their reality.

"Luke, I just don't know what to say, I mean I know we haven't been happy…"

"Noah, I think you're holding more to the idea-"

"You're all I've got Luke, our history you've been there I have no one else, that's hard to give up something like that"

"It's not forgotten Noah, I'll always be there for you" grabbing his hand. "Just go and be happy with Richard" squeezing his hand to reassure him. "It's okay"

"You should take him to L.A"

"I told him off the other day, the letter… he's given up"

"Not if you tell him what you really want"

Noah nodded slowly and looks at him. "Do you love him?" for the first time, Luke would admit it aloud to himself. The years running in his mind he felt his heart beating fast and simply word escape his lips.

"Yes"

Noah looks at him and smiled sadly, nodding in response. "Sorry again" touching his face. "I told Katie about us going to L.A. together, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself"

"It's fine, just go, make it right" Luke said Noah

"I will always love you" Luke said "me too" Noah responded, they stood sad that this was their goodbye. Sharing one last bittersweet kiss Noah turns and left.

Luke grabbing his jacket he had one destination and only one.


	20. Chapter 20

Lure Lost Episode 19/? I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't seem as smooth, somehow I am not thinking straight but hope it was good enough. Thank you guys for reviews and I'm glad you love this story. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

* * *

It's been a long day. He was looking forward to going home early. Since they have gotten a new staff to fill in they had less round shifts.

"Finally over" relieved he threw the files on the desk when he heard a voice respond, looking up to meet a pair of brown eyes. "Dr. Oliver's had enough?"

Whatever thoughts he had when his eyes caught Luke's bruised cheek. Forgetting his formal behavior, and went over to Luke and touched his face gently. He winced a bit when Reid's finger grazed over the swollen cut on his cheek. "Looks fresh" Reid said eyes focus on the cut.

"Noah did this?"

"It was an accident" Reid wasn't one for idiotic pointless violence but seeing Luke pale skin bruised made his blood boiled.

"Where is he?" He asked firmly eyes intense. Luke probably thought what he was thinking.

"Reid, it was really just an accident" Luke said staring at him, feeling the cool fingers against his face. Reid eyes drift from his bruised cheek to Luke's lips and back at his eyes. When he was going to pull away his hand he felt Luke held his hand there against face.

"Luke what are you doing?" Trying to remind himself what Katie told him. Felt his breathing gotten heavy, and then Luke leans in gently touching his lips.

"Luke…" Still holding his hand Reid pulls away with his back turn to face him and listening.

"I shouldn't have left like that last night…. I just needed some time to think"

"Luke I don't think you know what you want"

"Just listen to me, okay?" Reid didn't respond. "I'm not going to L.A with him…" fidgeting with his hands. "We had an argument …at first… about if I had feelings for you and I do Reid"

"I found out Noah's been seeing Richard and they apparently love each other" Luke said as a matter-fact and chuckled at the thought. How everything turned out in the end. He wasn't upset, or the least bit angry about this. They've been far too long caught up in their world and weren't happy. He looked at Reid who was just listening to him speak. "It seems we've both been blinded, fooling ourselves of what we thought, fears… all this time trying to make it work and now doesn't seem to make any sense anymore"

"With Noah, everything was so easy, same patterns just didn't know. Thought what we had was just more just to test our love for each other…" Luke said dazed expression thinking about what he was saying. "After that last time we spoke and I saw you left, I was hurt thought I could just forget about it but I never really knew how far you've gotten under my skin"

"Even the three years I kept thinking about you but I was so confused and I wanted to make it work with Noah"

"Now I know I was just fooling myself, in reality I was running away from my feelings for you…"

Reid just stood there in silence listening to him. He watch as Luke reached and placed his hand on his. Reid just stare at him for a second, hint of hurt and confusion across his face for a spilt second before he turned away then his pager went off, he was more than relieve to have an excuse to leave.

"Think you need some time for yourself" he said ignoring his comment.

"Are you listening to me?" The blond man said confused by his reaction.

"Noah asked if I love you…I said yes" how long he waited to hear those words, something he would never thought he would ever hear and now, it was least likely the response he expected. He thought love was supposed to feel uplifting but he just felt completely lost.

"Luke, you just broke up again with your first – ex whatever you call it" rubbing his head.

"And I'm here telling you I want to be with you"

Reid stop and looked him into his eyes, "I think you need time to think about this" then looked away and made his way out the door.

It was best Reid thought, he wasn't much clearer than him wondering if this is what he truly wants. After all this time, wanting to be with Luke, never seem like there was ever a right time for anything between them.

* * *

It was looking better than he hoped. The aroma of the pasta and chicken sauté filled the room, had his mouth watering. Good thing he still had that spare key Katie had given him. Since she wasn't home he had let himself in. If there was one thing that could get him in a good mood in some way, a good meal would do the trick. He bought a six pack of beer and large slice of cheesecake. For now he could just forget about everything and ravish in a luscious meal. Watching the pasta boil Reid added the herbs and got the sauce rich and thick. He went to the fridge and pulled one of the beers from the carter.

Popping the top and took the first gulp, cool and hitting the spot. The sound of a knocking caught his attention. He put the beer on the counter to open the door. Confused and stunned as he could only let out a whisper as his eyes lay on the young blond man standing there. "Luke"

"I've decided. I don't want to spend another day not being with you"

"As much as Noah and I did our best in those three years, it wasn't the same and now you're here, telling me maybe I need some time for myself?" He sigh a breath of relief, somehow it felt right. "I choose you"

"You drive me crazy" Luke said, Reid wasn't sure if he was complaining. They stood there staring at each other "your OCD habits, you say the wrong things all the time, you're such arrogant ass. You're rude"

"thanks" Reid said sarcastically.

"Even with all of those things I want to be with you, cause I meant what I said earlier" Reid gave him a look.

"I know what I want and even if it's not a guarantee we will be together down the road I want to be back with you"

"I've waited for too long" Luke said coming close and staring into Reid's eyes. "And I don't want to wait any longer"

Reid looked at him carefully, studying his features and not saying a word stepped back opening the door wider. "I'm making pasta, want some?" Reid smiled.

"Mm, pasta" Luke said and smiles and walked passes him pulling off his jacket and throws it on the couch. Both men sat around the table with meals served and shared laughs and smiles at each other. Neither knew what will happen but being with someone who you love was worth the risk.

* * *

Stay tune for the epilogue and sequel :3


End file.
